La niñera
by Liz Rodriguez16
Summary: —¿Te arrepientes? —pregunté, mientras él acariciaba mi hombro con sus labios y mi brazo con su mano. —No —dijo bajito. —¿Crees que mañana te arrepentirás? —volví a preguntar con miedo. —No. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tú te arrepientes? "Todo inicio como un simple favor"


**La niñera.**

**OS beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

**www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Otra vez viéndolo llegar con un montón de bolsas y los niños corriendo a su alrededor. Era un hombre guapo, dedicado, atractivo, inteligente, simplemente la perfección en persona; me había vuelto adicta a mirarlo desde mi apartamento. Curiosamente éramos vecinos, él vivía frente a mí junto a sus tres pequeños: Lizzie de nueve años, Mateo de cinco y Lucía de uno. Sólo eran ellos cuatro, ya que su esposa, Tanya Denali, se había ido, dejando a sus pequeños sin importarle nada. No podía entender a esa mujer, yo que apenas conocía a los niños los adoraba, eran dulces y, aunque muy traviesos, eran encantadores. Pero tal vez fue lo mejor, la señora Denali nunca fue una madre muy dedicada así que un gran cambio no había sido.

Desde entonces ellos vivían solitos, el señor Cullen era un gran padre, diario recogía a sus pequeños de la escuela y los traía a casa. Ellos tenían niñeras puesto que él trabajaba, pero no duraban mucho ya que los niños eran muy inquietos. Yo nunca le había hablado más que unas cuantas palabras por educación, en cambio con los niños conversaba un poco más, solían saludarme y Mateo juraba que éramos novios.

Ese día había renunciado a mi trabajo como mesera en el bar que había unas cuantas cuadras de mi apartamento, pues en mi carrera estaba iniciando el último semestre y no podía desvelarme por ir a trabajar; así que debía buscar un trabajo más accesible de horarios, uno que fuera sólo por las tardes y no por las noches o las mañanas. Estaba estudiando pedagogía, mi pasión era enseñarles a los niños pequeños, era como fortalecerlos y crear raíces para que más adelante crecieran como un gran árbol.

Suspiré dejando de ver al hombre maduro y guapo, para volver a poner atención en mis cosas. Estaba revisando atentamente el periódico para encontrar algún trabajo, tenía varios marcados para ir a ver por la tarde, así que me levanté y fui directo a tomar una ducha, debía salir pronto si quería encontrar un empleo.

Después de un rápido baño, me puse ropa cómoda y cepillé mi cabello, todo muy simple, no eran trabajos de oficina a los que debiera presentarme con ropa refinada; eran trabajos en cafeterías y pequeños restaurantes, trabajos de medio tiempo. Tomé el periódico poniéndolo dentro de mi bolsa y, cuando estaba por salir, tocaron a la puerta. Abrí y me topé con el hombre que me había robado el sueño las últimas semanas.

—Hola —dijo apenado, estaba incluso sonrojado, yo sonreí educadamente.

Jamás me imaginé que él se acercaría siquiera a mi puerta, mi cuerpo entero se llenó de mariposas al tenerlo así de cerca.

—Hola —respondí, esperando que él hablara, pasó su mano por su alborotado cabello y me miró avergonzado. Suspiré mentalmente, ese hombre podía hacer que a cualquier mujer se le alborotaran las hormonas como a una adolescente.

—Yo… yo sé que no hemos tenido mucha relación, pero necesito pedirle un gran favor —murmuró mirándome un poco más serio.

Fruncí el ceño… ¿Favor? ¿Qué clase de favor podía pedirme un hombre como él?

—Oh, claro, ¿qué es? —pregunté curiosa, intentando no poner atención a esos rasgos tan masculinos que me alteraban completamente y concentrarme en un punto fijo.

—Pues… la niñera de mis hijos no pudo venir hoy y tengo una reunión muy importante en menos de una hora y…

Sabía a dónde iba eso, yo tenía cosas que hacer pero no era algo tan importante, bien podía ir mañana a buscar empleo. Aunque, a decir verdad, cuidar a tres pequeños sonaba a bastante trabajo y yo apenas estaba en prácticas y todo eso, incluso una maestra estaba a mi lado ayudándome cuando estaba con muchos niños.

—Quiere que cuide a los niños —terminé la oración. Él me miró casi rogándome que aceptara. Suspiré y sonreí—. Claro, no hay problema —dije tranquilamente, aunque por dentro me moría de miedo. ¿Y si les pasaba algo estando a mi cuidado y terminaba reclusa en alguna cárcel por eso? Ok, estaba siendo ridícula, ¿cuántas eran las posibilidades de que eso pasara? Remotas, ¿verdad?

—Oh, gracias, Isabella —dijo suspirando, soltando todo el aire que había contenido. Sí él estaba tenso con la idea de pedirme un favor, imagina yo que debía cumplir ese favor de la mejor manera.

—No hay de qué. ¿Quiere que vaya a su apartamento o los trae aquí? —pregunté jugando con mis manos y mordiéndome el labio.

Él me ponía nerviosa y mucho, así que tener mis nervios bajo control era toda una hazaña.

—Tal vez sea mejor en mi apartamento, así ya no tenemos que traer todo para acá —dijo sonriente.

Sonreí lo más que pude y asentí, al menos sabría cómo era el apartamento de Edward Cullen, esa sí sería una revelación.

—Ok —dije siguiéndolo.

Al entrar a su apartamento me quedé bastante sorprendida, para ser el lugar donde vivían tres niños todo estaba en perfecto orden. Había un sillón largo y dos pequeños a los lados, frente a él un estante con el televisor y algunas películas, libros y fotos familiares. Había dos grandes ventanales a los lados y era un lugar espacioso. Yo que creía que todos los apartamentos eran iguales, pero ese era mucho más grande que el mío; pero ellos eran cuatro y yo era sólo una. Había una puerta bajo las escaleras y, por lo que veía, había otras tres arriba que eran habitaciones.

—Bueno, Lucía está tomando la siesta, así que no dará problemas, generalmente no despierta sino hasta dentro de dos horas, pero con un peluche se entretiene —explicó comenzando a andar por el apartamento.

Me mostró algunos lugares y luego me llevó a la cocina para terminar de darme instrucciones. Vaya hombre, parecía nervioso con dejar a sus hijos con una extraña, pero no lo culpaba.

—Mateo es un poco testarudo, pero dado que eres _su_ _novia_ dudo que te dé molestias —dijo divertido.

Sonreí y hasta me sonrojé un poco. Sí, mi pequeño Romeo era todo un Casanova y yo adoraba a ese pequeño diablito; tal vez era travieso, pero sin duda tenía eso que hacía que se metiera a tu corazón sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Y Lizzie está haciendo su tarea, no sale mucho de su habitación.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunté divertida, ante su detallada explicación sobre sus hijos.

Edward sonrió avergonzado y, tomando sus cosas, asintió. Lo seguí hasta la puerta tranquilamente, él parecía avergonzado con todo eso y yo no sabía qué sentir, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, era la primera vez que trabajaba de niñera y lo hacía con tres niños, incluida una bebé de un año; era demasiado para una persona como yo.

—Gracias, me salvas la vida, Isabella —afirmó girándose a mirarme otra vez. Sonreí y quise darle la confianza que necesitaba pero… ¿cómo hacerlo si yo también me moría de miedo?

—Bella —dije, era casi un hábito para mí corregir a todos cuando me llamaban por mi nombre completo, simplemente no me gustaba y luego de que mi mejor amigo Jacob me nombrara Bella cuando éramos niños, hice que todos me llamaran así.

—Bella —corrigió—. Te pagaré el día —aseguró sacando su billetera, pero yo lo detuve. Podía ser que no fuéramos los mejores amigos y eso no era el favor más normal que le pedirías a una persona que acababas de conocer, pero al final era un favor y así lo trataría, no quería ni un sólo peso.

—No hace falta, es un favor, ¿recuerda? —pregunté poniendo mis manos para detenerlo. Él me miró confundido, pero yo no aceptaría nada de dinero.

—Pero tal vez tenía algo que hacer y… —Lo miré fijamente, nada me haría cambiar de opinión, no se sentía bien el que quisiera darme dinero.

—Le digo que no es nada —repetí sonriendo, él sonrió y aceptó más a fuerzas que nada.

—Bien, bueno… gracias de nuevo, me tengo que ir. Cualquier cosa me llamas, los números están en el refrigerador.

Sonreí y asentí. Su rostro parecía bastante preocupado, pero yo podía hacerlo, al menos eso esperaba. Él se fue y yo fui a ver a los niños.

—Hola, Bella —dijo Mateo saliendo de la nada y sonriéndome enormemente, mi pequeño Romeo. Me asustó al principio, no esperaba verlo de pronto parado frente a mí, pero no podía enojarme con alguien como él.

—Hola, Mateo —saludé poniéndome a su altura y le sonreí.

Él me sonrió de esa manera _coqueta_ que tenía, sus ojos verdes como los de su padre me miraban fijamente; era un niño muy lindo, cuando creciera tendría a muchas a chicas a sus pies.

—¿Viniste a verme? —preguntó dulcemente. Sonreí de manera inconsciente, siempre lograba eso con sus preguntas.

—Vine a cuidarte a ti y a tus hermanitas —le conté tomando su manita para ir a ver a Lizzie y Lucía.

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras, él iba tomando el barandal mientras yo sostenía su mano al otro lado e iba haciendo gestos raros, sonreí.

—¿Serás la niñera ahora? —preguntó mientras torpemente subía escalón por escalón, parecía muy concentrado en su tarea.

—No, peque, será sólo por hoy, la niñera volverá mañana —aseguré, la verdad no quería darle a entender otras cosas, si creía que mañana volvería y luego no lo hacía él se alteraría y, conociéndolo, haría un completo berrinche por ello.

—Esa mujer no me gusta, quiero que tú seas mi niñera y ella la de mis hermanas —pidió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Me reí ante sus palabras, las cosas que un niño podía decir en su inocencia.

—¿Por qué no te gusta?, se ve que es una señora muy dulce —dije recordando a la señora Cope.

—Porque ella siempre me regaña.

Rodé los ojos, todas las niñeras se iban porque cierto niño era un travieso, había visto a más de una irse sin regresar por esa razón.

—Tal vez sea porque eres un poco travieso —dije mirando sus ojos, él negó rápidamente.

—Yo no soy travieso —afirmó haciendo un puchero, yo solté una leve carcajada.

Llegamos a una puerta y toqué en la habitación que Mateo me indicó era de su hermana mayor.

—Pase. —Escuché desde adentro, entré y le sonreí.

Era un cuarto bastante… extraño para una niña, no tenía grandes posters de alguna banda en las paredes y no se veía ningún estilo, parecía más la habitación de una mujer mayor, hasta mi cuarto era más inmaduro que ese.

—Hola —saludé un tanto incómoda por la habitación, no quería decir que fuera fea, pero estaba tan oscura y triste que me daba escalofríos.

—¿Hola? —preguntó levantando la mirada de su cuaderno.

Lizzie estaba sentada en su cama con un cuaderno en sus rodillas y escribía rápidamente, me miró recorriéndome completa, casi me sentí una intrusa aquí.

—Yo sólo quería decirte que tu padre me pidió que los cuidara, así que estaré en la sala si necesitas algo, ¿sí? —dije nerviosa, ella siguió con esa mirada que incluso podía dar miedo en esas circunstancias.

—Claro —respondió volviendo a sus cosas, suspiré y salí de ahí, no quería meterme en su intimidad.

Luego fuimos a la habitación de Lucía. Ese cuarto era más lindo y tierno, había colores claros en las paredes, su cunita blanca y llena de almohadas a los lados, con una cobijita café que le quedaba hermosa. Había muebles que suponía eran el complemento de la cuna y juguetes en sus estantes. Ella tenía un patito en sus manos y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Estaba dormida como había dicho su padre, así que salimos y fuimos directo al sofá a sentarnos.

—Y dime, peque, ¿tienes hambre? —pregunté acomodándolo en el sofá, él negó con una sonrisa.

—No soy peque y no tengo hambre, mi papá nos llevó a comer —dijo moviendo sus piernas de adelante a atrás.

—Ya veo. ¿Y la tarea? —consulté, la verdad nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con niños pequeños.

—No, la maestra dijo que no teníamos tarea —respondió sonriente, mordí mi labio. ¿Qué podíamos hacer ahora?

—Entonces… ¿qué quieres hacer? —pregunté rogando que Mateo fuera un niño normal y no me pidiera hacer alguna locura.

—Ver una película —dijo emocionado, sonreí, eso sí podía hacerlo.

—¿Cuáles tienes?

Él rápidamente se bajó del sofá, tomó un montón de películas que estaban en el mueble del televisor y las llevó hasta mí, subió casi brincando al sofá.

—Tengo _Nemo_ y _El Rey León_ y _Tarzan_ y _Cars_ —dijo pasándome sus películas, las demás eran de princesas así que supuse esas eran de sus hermanas—. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

—No lo sé, Nemo tal vez —dije pensativa, él sonrió emocionado.

—Esa también es mi favorita —afirmó sonriente.

Le sonreí y tomé las películas colocándolas donde iban y puse la que habíamos elegido. La película iba cuando Nemo tiene su primer día de clases cuando Mateo habló.

—Yo soy como Nemo, porque tampoco tengo una mamá —dijo un poco triste y casi lloro ante aquella declaración, pobre pequeño.

Lo tomé en mis brazos, acomodándolo en mi regazo y abrazándolo fuertemente. Me dolía escuchar a un niño hablar así, se suponía que los niños sólo debían tener recuerdos dulces, no de ese tipo.

—No digas eso, peque. Mejor piensa que eres como Nemo porque tienes un papá que te quiere tanto que te buscaría por todo el océano si fuera necesario —dije acariciando su espalda y dejando un beso en su cabellito.

—¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó levantando la mirada y viéndome a los ojos con esos orbes verdes brillantes y esperanzados, sonreí al menos había logrado subirle el ánimo.

—Claro, tu papá los ama mucho —afirmé y la verdad lo sentía así. Edward era un hombre dedicado a sus hijos y podía jurar que haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

—Yo también amo a mi papá —murmuró pensativo. Le sonreí, parecía haber olvidado sus palabras anteriores.

—Y también tienes dos hermanitas que te quieren mucho —dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Sí, yo también las quiero —continuó pensativo y al final sonrió como si acabara de llegar a una conclusión—. Y también te quiero a ti, Bella —afirmó enredando sus bracitos en mi cuello.

Sonreí y besé su cabecita. Jamás me habían dicho algo tan dulce como eso.

—Yo también te quiero, peque.

Luego de un rato abrazados, nos pusimos a ver la película. Mateo se reía a carcajadas cuando las tortugas hablaban y también cuando Dori decía cosas en cetáceo. Al terminar la película, tuve que levantarme con él en brazos pues se había quedado dormido; lo llevé hasta su habitación y lo acomodé en su cama. Su cuarto era un desorden total, por fin el cuarto de un niño normal. Me reí ante aquello.

Luego de recoger la sala, escuché el llanto de la más pequeña de la casa. Fui corriendo a verla y estaba llorando a mares, la tomé en mis brazos meciéndola dulcemente.

—Tranquila, princesa —dije moviéndola suavemente ella pronto se calmó y me miró con aquellos preciosos ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de su padre y a los de Mateo.

Busqué uno de los peluches que tenía y, sentándola en su cunita, le di a su pato. La niña sonrió dulcemente jugando con su patito, me parecía una pequeña muy linda y dulce, era un angelito.

—Se lo regaló papá cuando mamá se fue. —Escuché detrás de mí.

Me giré rápidamente y ahí vi a Lizzie mirándonos extrañamente. Esa niña me daba miedo, pero más que miedo, era un sentimiento de nostalgia; era la mayor, fue la única que comprendió a ciencia cierta que su madre se fue, suponía que no fue lo más lindo que pasó en su vida. Así que me dolía su forma de ser.

—Oh —respondí, sin saber qué decir. Era incómodo, pues yo no conocía su vida y si decía algo que la hiriera me sentiría peor.

—Es su favorito —dijo pasando y sentándose a mi lado, mirando a Lucía jugar divertida con su peluche.

—Es muy bonito —respondí intentando sonreír.

—Un peluche llenó el vacío de nuestra madre para ella —aseguró haciendo una mueca.

Iba a decir algo pero ella se levantó y se fue, no sabía si debía ir tras ella o no; pero al final decidí darle privacidad, no era un tema que me tocara hablar a mí, no quería decir cosas que no sabía.

—Hey, Luci —la llamé, y al parecer entendió que hablaba con ella, porque me miró aún jugando con su patito—. Mira esto —murmuré tomando su piecito.

La pequeña me miró interesada en lo que hacía, ese juego me lo enseñó mi madre.

—Este dedito fue a la tienda —dije jugando con sus dedos, ella me veía extrañada—. Este otro dedito robó la comida —continué siguiendo con el juego—. Este otro dedito la preparó —murmuré y ella seguía entretenida—. Este otro la sirvió y este se la comió —afirmé y tomé sus dedito entre mis labios, ella empezó a reír y aplaudió—. ¿Te gusta? ¿Otra vez?

Así seguimos jugando largo rato, hasta que escuché la puerta abrirse. Tomé a Lucía en mis brazos y fuimos a ver si había llegado su padre.

—Hola —dijo Edward levantando la mirada y topándose con nosotras en la escalera.

—Hola —respondí sonriéndole.

Lucía empezó a estirar sus brazos para que su padre la tomara.

—Hola, muñeca —murmuró él tomando rápidamente a Lucía en sus brazos, ella sonrió cuando la tomó y le llenó el rostro de besos—. ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó.

Ella decía cosas sin sentido, como queriendo contarle su día a su padre. Mientras, él sonreía como si entendiera todo aquello. Sonreí ante la escena y él levantó la mirada viéndome.

—Gracias por cuidarlos, Isab… Bella —se corrigió rápidamente.

—No fue nada, son unos niños muy dulces —dije con una sonrisa educada, había sido más sencillo de lo que pensaba.

—¡Papi! —gritó Mateo saliendo de su habitación y corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

—Hola, campeón —contestó Edward sacudiendo su cabello, igual de alocado que el suyo.

—Bueno, yo debo irme —afirmé, comenzando a despedirme, pero Mateo se giró a mirarme.

—No, Bella, no te vayas —pidió abrazándose a mis piernas.

—Mateo, Bella debe irse —aseguró Edward intentando ayudarme.

Yo me agaché a la altura de Mateo y lo tomé en mis brazos.

—Peque debo irme, pero sólo a mi departamento, estoy justo cruzando el pasillo; siempre que quieras verme ahí me encontrarás —dije sonriéndole.

Quería que ese pequeño confiara en mis palabras, esa sería la única forma en que él podría dejarme ir.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos, sonreí y asentí.

—Lo prometo —afirmé acomodando su rebelde cabello.

—¿Mañana vas a volver? —consultó emocionado.

—Ya hablamos de eso, peque, mañana vendrá la señora Cope… —comencé explicando, pero Edward me interrumpió.

—De hecho… —Edward llamó nuestra atención, ambos nos giramos a mirarlo y él suspiró—. Mateo, ¿por qué no vas a llamar a Lizzie?, es hora de la cena.

—Sí, pero no te vayas aún, Bella.

Asentí y lo bajé para que fuera por su hermana. Nos quedamos solos y lo miré esperando una explicación.

—¿Qué pasó con la señora Cope? —pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

—Ella está muy enferma —dijo bajando la mirada.

La señora Cope tenía unos 70 años, tenía hijos grandes por eso cuidaba niños, simplemente era una madre por naturaleza.

—¿Qué tiene? —interrogué preocupada.

—Neumonía —respondió tristemente, mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿se pondrá bien? —pregunté realmente preocupada.

No había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, pero me parecía la mujer más dulce del mundo, le tenía cierto cariño, mi madre decía que tenía corazón de pollo. Edward me miró extrañado por mi preocupación, pero asintió.

—Sí, está mejorando, esperamos que salga la próxima semana del hospital, pero no podrá volver a cuidar a los niños, su edad ya no se lo permite —dijo un poco triste y yo me quedé preocupada, ¿quién cuidaría de ellos ahora?

—Oh. ¿Quién los cuidará a ellos ahora? —pregunté curiosa.

—No lo sé, supongo que buscaré una nueva niñera —meditó restándole importancia.

En ese momento la voz del pequeño diablito se escuchó por toda la sala.

—¡Bella! —gritó Mateo y le sonrió a su padre—. Que Bella sea nuestra nueva niñera, papi —pidió llamando la atención de su padre, él rodo los ojos.

—Mateo es de mala educación escuchar pláticas ajenas —lo regañó, pero al niño le importó muy poco.

—Lo siento, papi. Pero en serio quiero que Bella sea nuestra niñera —dijo con unos ojos tipo el gato con botas.

—Campeón, esa no es tu decisión… —intentó decir Edward, pero Mateo estaba decidido a cumplir su prometido.

—Pero tú puedes contratarla —aseguró el niño con una sonrisa.

—Tampoco depende de mí —le respondió señalándome a mí con la mirada y yo me quedé sin palabras. ¿En serio quería que fuera su nueva niñera?

Mateo se giró a mirarme y me miró con sus ojitos llenos de esperanza. ¿Cómo negarme a aquella mirada?

—Bella, ¿quieres ser mi niñera? —suplicó.

Yo levanté la mirada para ver a Edward, él me sonrió. ¿Eso quería decir que estaba de acuerdo? Era un buen empleo, quiero decir, era frente a mi apartamento, sólo en las tardes, era perfecto.

—Bueno… si tu papá está de acuerdo —dije, aunque la verdad no me convencía del todo, eran grandes chicos y se veía que estaban bien educados; sólo me da miedo, no quería hacer las cosas mal y que a ellos les pasara algo por mi culpa.

—¡Sí! —gritó emocionado y me abrazó, yo sonreí pues jamás lo había visto tan emocionado.

—Haber cuánto dura —dijo Lizzie volviéndose a su habitación.

Edward suspiró y bajó la mirada. Yo hice una mueca y él me miró pidiendo perdón.

—Lo siento —susurró avergonzado, pero yo le resté importancia.

—No se preocupe —afirmé.

En realidad entendía a Lizzie, ¿cómo debía sentir si su madre se había ido?

—No me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo —dijo intentando sonreír.

—No te preocupes —corregí con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? —preguntó tuteándome él también, yo lo pensé un rato y finalmente asentí.

—Supongo que está bien —acepté sonriente.

Durante la cena notaba un silencio sepulcral, Lizzie se limitaba a picar la comida, Mateo me sonreía y decía cosas cada cierto tiempo, pero no lograba entablar una conversación; mientras Edward alimentaba a Lucía dulcemente.

—¿Y cómo te va en la escuela, Lizzie? —pregunté llamando la atención de la pequeña cobriza, sin dudas los genes de Edward eran dominantes.

—Bien —respondió a secas.

Asentí, no sabía qué más decir. Era un momento incómodo, se notaba la separación familiar.

—Es una de las mejores de la clase —agregó Edward sonriendo orgulloso de su hija. Sonreí, al menos alguien intentaba unirlos de nuevo.

—¿En serio? Eso es genial —afirmé sonriéndole a Lizzie.

—Sí, está en el cuadro de honor —continuó mirándola sonriente, pero ella no dijo nada.

—Eso debe ser fantástico, yo nunca logré entrar; siempre era el cuarto lugar y me quedaba fuera. Odiaba a Angela por sacarme del cuadro cada año —dije haciendo una mueca, ella rió bajito, Edward la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el cobrizo, interesando en mi historia, asentí.

—Sí, la odié hasta que entramos a secundaría y nos hicimos amigas, no era tan mala como creía —comenté divertida y con una mueca en el rostro, ellos sonrieron.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, intentando hacer conversación.

—21, en un mes cumpliré 22 —contesté sonriente.

Amaba mi cumpleaños, siempre veía a mis padres ese día y hacíamos una comida en casa a la que iban todos mis amigos.

—Eres una niña aún —dijo divertido, entrecerré los ojos. ¿Cuántos podría tener él?

—No lo soy —murmuré como una niña, él sonrió divertido.

—Claro que sí —aseguró divertido.

—¿Cuántos tiene tú? —pregunté con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—28 —dijo simplemente.

Vaya… eso quería decir que su primera hija la tuvo a los 19 años. Eso me sorprendió, Edward siempre me había parecido un hombre muy recto, si bien sabía que era joven, jamás me lo imaginé tan joven y siendo padre adolescente.

—Sólo me llevas seis años —respondí saliendo de mis cavilaciones, agitando la cabeza.

—Toda una vida —dijo divertido.

Bueno tal vez él era más maduro, con tres hijos debía haber madurado antes de tiempo. Un hombre de su edad estaba pasando la noche en algún club o tal vez planeando casarse apenas.

—Cómo digas —dije bufando. Edward sonrió y no pude evitar hacerlo también. Era un hombre realmente agradable.

—Yo tengo así —dijo Mateo llamando mi atención y mostrándome sus cinco dedos. Sonreí enternecida.

—Ya eres grande, peque —dije sonriéndole.

—Lo sé —contestó satisfecho y siguió comiendo.

—¿Qué estás estudiando? —habló Edward llamando mi atención de nuevo.

—Pedagogía —dije sonriente.

Me gustaban las cenas familiares y esa me recordaba a mi casa, hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía algo así, así que estaba emocionada.

—Eso quiere decir que te gustan los niños —comentó él limpiando suavemente la mejilla de Lucía que comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

—Sí. Siento como si fuera una entrevista de trabajo —bromeé sonriendo, él sonrió también.

—Excepto que ya tienes el trabajo. —Sonreí, podía acostumbrarme a esto.

—Claro —respondí solamente.

Después de la cena Lizzie se fue directo a su habitación, Lucía se quedó dormida así que Edward la llevó a su cuarto y Mateo me hizo prometerle que volvería mañana antes de irse a su habitación. Esperé a Edward en la puerta para saber a qué hora debía venir.

—Lo siento —dijo sonriendo.

—Está bien. Sólo quería saber a qué hora debo venir mañana —respondí mirándolo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Oh, pues generalmente llegamos a las cuatro, así que a esa hora está bien.

Era perfecto, de la universidad salía a las tres y llegaría al edificio a las tres y media.

—Ok, a las cuatro. ¿Quieres que les de comer o algo?

—No, suelo comer con ellos, así que estarán bien hasta la cena —afirmó sonriendo—. No sabes el gran favor que me estás haciendo.

—No es nada.

.

.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y me había encariñado de una forma increíble con los niños. Mateo siempre tenía nuevas historias de su escuela y sus amigos, Lucía parecía querer decir sus primeras palabras y Lizzie, aunque seguía resistente a relacionarse conmigo, se había vuelto más suelta de lo que era al principio.

—Pa-pá —repetí, Lucía se reía y aplaudía, pero se negaba a intentarlo—. Anda, peque, yo sé que puedes —dije tomando sus manitas, ella sonrió y empezó a decir un montón de cosas en su idioma.

—Bella, ¿qué haces? —me preguntó Mateo, él estaba haciendo su tarea y ahora nos veía entretenido.

—Intento que esta bella lucecita diga papá —dije mirando a Lucía, ella me ignoró olímpicamente.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar él, curioso como siempre.

—Pues ella aún no sabe hablar y necesita que alguien le enseñe —expliqué rápidamente.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —dijo él decidido, se levantó y se puso frente a Lucía que le sonrió y lo tomó de las mejillas—. No, Luci —dijo zafándose—. Mira, te voy a enseñar a hablar —continuó sonriéndole—. Di papá. —Ella le sonrió pero no le hizo caso—. Luci, di papá…

—No funciona así, cariño… —aseguré acariciando el rebelde cabello cobrizo de Mateo.

—¿Entonces cómo? —interrogó confundido. Él siempre tenía una pregunta para hacer.

—Pues debes deletrearle las palabras de forma lenta —expliqué.

—Eso es mucho trabajo, mejor tú le enseñas.

Me reí ante su arrebato y él se fue a seguir con su tarea.

—¿Quieres seguir practicando, Lucecita? —le pregunté, ella me sonrió—. Sí, creo que no. Anda vamos a hacer la cena.

Ese no era precisamente mi trabajo, pero sabía que Edward no era el amo de la cocina, así que me había tomado el atrevimiento de hacer la cena para ellos todos los días; a veces me quedaba a cenar, pero regularmente prefería dejarlos pasar un rato solos. Mientras picaba y preparaba la cena, Lucía estaba sentadita en su silla.

—_Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo_. —Tenía esa manía de cantar cuando cocinaba y Lucía se había vuelto mi público predilecto—. _Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino._

La niña me sonreía mientras la incluía en mis cantos, me giraba, le cantaba y ella aplaudía.

—_Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho_.

Me giré sorprendida, generalmente nadie más me escuchaba y mucho menos me acompañaba. Ahí parado en la puerta estaba el hombre que me robaba el aliento, Edward. Sonreí y por alguna razón no me pareció extraño y seguí cantando.

—_Y después me despierten tus besos_ —continué con una sonrisa tímida.

—_Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo…_

Me sorprendió que él también me siguiera, pero parecía tan cotidiano que sorprendía que no fuera incómodo.

—_Sé_ _que pronto estaremos unidos_… —Comenzamos a acercarnos sin darnos cuenta.

—_Esa_ _sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo_…

Quería tocarlo, quería que me abrazara, quería… no sé qué quería.

—_Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino_…

—_Sabes_ _que estoy colgando en tus manos…_ —Sus ojos y los míos estaban atrapados y sonreíamos como dos locos, mientras Lucía sonreía.

—¿Qué hacen? —La voz Lizzie nos trajo de vuelta y salimos de la burbuja, me sonrojé y me giré a seguir con la comida, no podía con su mirada inquisitoria.

—Nada, nena —dijo Edward aligerando el ambiente.

Después de eso cada uno tomó su camino, yo seguí en la cena y Edward fue a cambiarse mientras las niñas se quedaron conmigo.

—Bella —me llamó Lizzie, me giré y le sonreí.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté intentando que no notara que su mirada firme y fría me ponía muy incómoda.

—No quiero que vuelvas a cantar con mi papá —dijo firme, mi sonrisa cayó y suspiré.

En ese momento entró Edward y ya no dije nada.

—¿Te quedas a cenar, Bella?

Nosotros nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos, como amigos por así decirlo, pero sabía que eso no le gustaba nada a Lizzie.

—No, creo que hoy no. Debo hacer unas cosas —respondí con una educada sonrisa, él hizo una mueca pero asintió.

—Bueno, pero mañana te quedas, ¿sí? —Sonreí y asentí, aunque tal vez mañana me inventara alguna otra excusa para no hacerlo—. Te acompaño a la puerta.

Asentí y me acerqué a Lucía para despedirme.

—Adiós, Luci… —dije despidiéndome del pequeño ángel cobrizo que se negaba rotundamente a hablar.

—Tú no puedes llamarla así —afirmó Lizzie molesta, no comprendí el porqué.

—Liz —la reprendió Edward.

—No puede, así sólo la llamamos nosotros, su familia, ella es sólo una niñera más —afirmó ella molesta.

—Liz hemos hablado de esto… —comenzó el regaño Edward, yo rápidamente intervine.

—Tranquilo, Edward, ella tiene razón —dije evitando que ellos siguieran peleando—. Adiós, Lucía —me despedí sonriéndole a la pequeña que estaba ajena a todo lo que pasaba—. Adiós, Mat, nos vemos mañana —saludé a mi pequeño cobrizo, él sonrió llevándose una cucharada a la boca y asintió—. Adiós, Lizzie. —Ella asintió aún molesta.

—Vamos —dijo Edward llevándome fuera de la habitación, me acompañó hasta la puerta—. Lamento la reacción de Lizzie, ella…

—No te preocupes, la entiendo, soy sólo una extraña en su casa.

Intentaba parecer tranquila pero la verdad que no sabía si podría continuar, ella me odiaba de una horrible manera, yo sólo quería ser su amiga, no quería ocupar el lugar de nadie más, pero por alguna razón ella lo veía así.

—Aun así no debió comportarse de esa manera —comentó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Es sólo una niña. —Él suspiró y yo bajé la mirada—. Nos vemos mañana —dije sonriendo.

—Claro. Hasta mañana —contestó acercándose y dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

Me fui a mi apartamento y me quedé pegada a la puerta aún con la respiración alterada, siempre que nos despedíamos sucedía lo mismo.

.

.

Al día siguiente después de las clases, fui directo al apartamento de Edward, iba sumamente tarde. Él sonrió al verme y me dejó pasar rápidamente.

—Lamento llegar tarde —dije entrando al apartamento.

—No te preocupes —contestó.

Asentí y tomé a Lucía que estaba en sus brazos.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós Lizzie —la llamó, ella estaba en la sala viendo televisión, sólo levantó su mano despidiéndose—. Te veo más tarde, Mateo —le dijo al cobrizo que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa. Por último miró a la pequeña niña que tenía en brazos y le sonrió—. Adiós, princesa. Te amo —murmuró sonriente.

Ella sonrió y luego Edward me miró despidiéndose y asentí; pero cuando se giró para irse algo que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba, pasó.

—Papá —dijo Lucía haciendo que todos nos quedáramos tiesos y nos giramos a verla. Edward tenía los ojos brillosos y la tomó en brazos, ella sonreía.

—¿Qué dijiste, ángel? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Los niños estaban ahí también, todos esperando que ella lo repitiera, ella sonrió y tomó las mejillas de su padre.

—Papá —repitió.

Mateo empezó a dar saltitos emocionado e incluso pude ver a Lizzie sonreír.

—Oh, mi niña —dijo Edward abrazando a la pequeña fuertemente.

Los niños se le unieron y yo miré la escena con una tierna sonrisa. Mateo me miró y tomó mi mano jalándome para entrar a su abrazo, pero yo no quería arruinarlo.

—Ven, Bella —me llamó el pequeño, yo negué pero él frunció el ceño y me jalo más fuerte—. Si tú le enseñaste a Luci cómo hacerlo, mereces estar en este abrazo.

Edward me miró y asintió, yo no muy segura me acerqué y me uní al abrazo. Nunca había sido participe de un abrazo familiar, si bien mi familia era unida, Charlie no era muy de dar abrazos y en cierto punto yo tampoco, eran momentos incómodos. Pero eso… eso no era incómodo en absoluto, era algo que parecía haber esperado hace mucho.

Luego de un rato de estar todos abrazados, Edward tuvo que irse aunque él no quería hacerlo, Lizzie se encerró en su habitación y Mateo se sentó a mi lado mientras dormía a Lucía.

—¿Le puedes enseñar a decir mi nombre también, Bella? —preguntó mirándome con sus ojos verdes brillantes.

—Creo que puedo intentarlo —le dije sonriendo.

—Y también el tuyo y el de Lizzie —continuó emocionado.

—Sí, podemos hacerlo —contesté mirando a Lucía que empezaba a quedarse dormida mientras la arrullaba en mis brazos.

—Que bueno, mañana le contaré a todos mis amigos que mi hermanita ya habla.

Sonreí y asentí. Llevé a Lucía a su cuarto y Mateo se metió a su habitación a jugar con sus juguetes, de pronto una cabizbaja Lizzie bajó por las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, ella me miró sin emoción alguna y se pasó de largo—. Lizzie, quiero que sepas que puedes verme como una amiga —dije intentando que ella dejara de verme como una enemiga.

La niña suspiró y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

—En unos días habrá un baile en la escuela —soltó. Yo sonreí.

Cuando era niña fui a mi primer baile y fue un gran día, baile y me divertí con mis amigos.

—Eso es grandioso, verás que te diviertes mucho —afirmé intentando animarla, los bailes eran unos de los mejores momentos de la adolescencia.

—Pero yo… —Mordió su labio, nerviosa, y suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté confundida.

—No sé cómo arreglarme para un baile —susurró mirando el suelo, yo no sabía qué decir.

—Oh… —dije simplemente.

—Mis amigas irán con sus madres a los salones de belleza y por sus vestidos… Yo no puedo hacerlo —continuó cabizbaja.

Me sentí mal por ella, cada vez que veía a alguno de los niños triste por esa mujer más crecía mi odio hacia ella.

—Mmmm… yo puedo llevarte, si tú quieres —dije nerviosa.

Había entendido que no era de su agrado, así que tal vez ella se negara; pero en ese momento ella levantó la mirada, viéndome con aquellos ojos tan brillantes y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó emocionada. Yo sonreí y asentí.

—Claro. Podemos ir el fin de semana a comprar el vestido y el día del baile al salón —comenté alegre, ella sonrió en grande y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias, Bella.

La abracé de vuelta y luego dijo que debía hacer tarea y volvió a su habitación.

Esa noche me quedé a cenar y Lizzie incluso me hizo conversación, contándole a su padre que iríamos de compras y luego al salón.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Edward sonriente al verla así de emocionada.

—Sí, Bella me dijo que iríamos a buscar mi vestido para el baile —le contó ella con una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de emoción.

—Eso suena genial, princesa. Me alegro de que se estén llevando mejor —afirmó Edward sonriéndome y luego a su hija.

Después de la cena, Edward acostó a los niños y me pidió lo esperara, así que me quedé en la sala sentada. Él bajó después de un rato y me sonrió sentándose frente a mí.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —pregunté sonriendo, con él sólo eso podía hacer.

—Quería agradecerte en realidad. —Lo miré confundida.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Por lo que estás haciendo con los niños —murmuró con una tierna sonrisa.

—Sólo los cuido —afirmé con una sonrisa divertida.

—No, tú haces más que eso. Mateo siempre está sonriente y hace sus tareas sin problemas. Lucía, mi peque, aprendió a decir papá gracias a ti. Y Lizzie… lograste que saliera de su habitación y que quisiera ir al baile —dijo enumerando cada cosa y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ella quería ir al baile, sólo la motivé un poco —comenté sonrojada.

—Aun así, te lo agradezco. Les has hecho mucho bien a mis hijos, Bella.

Veía la sinceridad en sus ojos y logró que me sonrojara un poco.

—Son unos niños muy dulces —aseguré con una sonrisa.

—Lo son —aceptó con una sonrisa que escondía más, había incluso nostalgia ahí.

—Puedo preguntar qué pasó con su madre… —Él se puso incómodo y yo me sentí mal de inmediato—. Lo siento, no tienes que contestar eso.

—No, es sólo que no he hablado con nadie sobre eso —dijo consternado.

—¿Y quieres hacerlo? —pregunté mirándolo a los ojos, él suspiró.

—Al principio no. Me daba un poco de vergüenza contar que mi esposa me había abandonado dejando incluso a los niños. No me malinterpretes, amo a mis hijos, pero siempre creí que las madres simplemente no podían separarse de sus hijos. Me sorprendió que ella se fuera sin pensar en ellos… —explicó con la mirada llena de tristeza.

Yo, sinceramente, tampoco lo comprendía, nada me haría dejar a esos niños por mi propia voluntad.

—¿Por qué se fue? —pregunté.

—A decir verdad, no lo sé. Creí que todo estaba bien y luego un día llegué a la casa y me topé con ella haciendo sus maletas. No me dio explicación alguna, sólo que necesitaba tiempo, se fue y ya no volvió —terminó de contar.

Yo me sentía mal por su situación, encargarse de un día para otro él solo de una familia debió ser mucho.

—Lo lamento. —Tomé su mano y él sonrió, aún tenía un aire de tristeza que no me gustaba—. No quise ponerte así.

—No te preocupes, creo que necesitaba decírselo a alguien, necesitaba sacarlo.

Nos miramos a los ojos y luego ambos apartamos la mirada, era mucha intimidad.

—Creo que debo ir a casa, ambos debemos descansar —dije levantándome del sillón, él se levantó y me acompañó a la puerta—. Adiós —murmuré abrazándolo.

Edward me abrazó de igual forma y luego nos separamos. Se acercó a darme el habitual beso en la mejilla, pero me moví y besó la comisura de mis labios, ninguno lo planeó, sólo pasó. Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y me pegó a la puerta de manera brusca, todo era una locura; pero me permití desconectarme un minuto. Deseaba aquel beso de una manera inimaginable, sus manos se apoderaron de mi cuerpo.

De alguna manera terminamos en la cama, nuestras manos estaban recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, nuestros labios no querían separarse y ambos nos perdimos en la pasión. No fuimos consientes de lo que hicimos sino hasta que había terminado, ¿había sido un error?

—¿Te arrepientes? —pregunté, mientras él acariciaba mi hombro con sus labios y mi brazo con su mano.

—No —dijo bajito.

—¿Crees que mañana te arrepentirás? —volví a preguntar con miedo.

—No. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tú te arrepientes? —interrogó levantándose sobre mí para mirarme a los ojos, yo negué con la cabeza.

—No, yo sólo… no sé si fue lo correcto —intenté explicar pero él parecía más confundido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Pues tú aún estás casado y… —continué, él suspiró.

—Si lo estoy es porque no sé dónde está ella —dijo muy seguro de sí, yo sólo pude suspirar.

—Pero lo estás, Edward, y ella es la madre de los niños, temo que esto llegue a lastimar a alguien —comenté realmente preocupada.

—No será así —intentó convencerme.

—Lizzie apenas me acepta y si llega a verme con su padre me odiará de por vida… —afirmé cubriendo mi rostro con mi brazo.

—Bella, sólo deja de pensar, mañana nos preocuparemos por las consecuencias malas o buenas de esto —dijo quitándome el brazo de la cara para verme a los ojos.

—Bien.

Suspiré y me acomodé en su pecho, me quedé dormida rápidamente pero la ansiedad siguió en mi cuerpo.

.

.

El fin de semana fui con Lizzie a comprar su vestido para el baile.

Edward y yo no habíamos quedado en nada, habíamos tenido sexo otro par de veces después de que los niños se había ido a la cama y me preocupaba que estaba empezando a pasar en mi interior, había algo en mí que crecía cada vez que él me besaba o me hacía suya en su cama.

—Te queda precioso —dije saliendo de mis pensamientos y miré a Lizzie con un precioso vestido azul que le quedaba perfecto.

—¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó mirándose al espejo.

—Sí, te vez hermosa, Lizzie —aseguré con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Así encontramos el vestido perfecto para Lizzie, la semana pasó volando y el sábado, como prometí, fuimos al salón para que se pusiera hermosa para la gran noche. La maquillaron muy poco, sólo algunos brillos y un peinado que dejaba ver su precioso cabello cobrizo.

—Te vez hermosa, Lizzie —afirmé cuando le coloqué el vestido y sus zapatillas, se veía muy bella.

—Gracias, Bella, por todo esto —respondió abrazándome. Sonreí y la abracé de vuelta.

Ella se fue al baile con sus amigas, mientras Mateo se había ido a quedar con sus abuelos y Lucía y yo jugábamos en el sofá.

—Bien, peque, ahora te enseñaré a decir mi nombre, ¿sí? —le pregunte sonriente, ella sonrió también y empecé a enseñarle—. Be-lla… —dije pero no dijo nada, parecía que no le gustaba repetir conmigo—. No importa, algún día espero lo puedas decir.

Así los días pasaron… Mateo y yo enseñándole las palabras a Lucía, que parecía no querer decir otra cosa que no fuera papá. Lizzie y yo nos habíamos vuelto amigas. Y con Edward manteníamos una relación, o al menos eso creía.

Las noches las pasábamos entre los brazos del otro y durante el día, ocasionalmente, me robaba un beso sin que los niños nos vieran.

Era viernes, estaba sentada en el sofá con Lucía entre mis brazos repitiéndole mi nombre, ya decía papá, mano e Izzie, pero a Mateo y a mí parecía no querer nombrarnos, a pesar de que éramos los que más intentábamos hablarle y pedirle que dijera nuestros nombres.

—Una vez más… Be-lla —repetí, ella giró su cabecita y sonrió, pero no dijo mi nombre—. Anda, muñeca, sólo una vez… Be-lla.

Lizzie sonrió al ver que Lucía me ignoraba y Mateo bufó.

—Creo que ella nos odia —dijo molesto.

—No es así, sólo que nuestros nombres son difíciles —comenté mordiéndome el labio.

—No lo son —aseguró él con el ceño fruncido, yo estaba igual de frustrada que él.

—Nena, por favor, di Be-lla, sólo una vez. —Ella empezó a abrir su boca y sonreí, lo diría…

—Mamá —salió de sus labios.

Mi boca se abrió sorprendida. No, no, no. Lizzie se giró con la boca abierta y hasta estaba molesta.

—No, Lucía. Yo soy Bella —dije realmente alterada, eso era malo.

—Mamá —repitió aplaudiendo con sus manitas.

—Luci, no me hagas esto… —dije preocupada. ¿Cómo se tomaría eso Edward?

—Mamá —volvió a repetir la pequeña.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y ahí parado estaba Edward, estaba pálido como la nieve y me levanté preocupada.

—¿Qué tienes? —pregunté, pero antes de llegar a él, la vi.

La rubia más hermosa que había conocido en mi vida, Tanya Denali, había vuelto. Mi corazón empezó a latir de manera rápida y mi respiración se cortó.

—¿No me van a saludar mis niños? —preguntó llamando a Lizzie y Mateo.

Lizzie corrió a sus brazos y Mateo la miró con desconfianza, pero al final también la abrazó.

—Oh, mi princesita —dijo intentando tomar en sus brazos a Luci, pero ella se aferró a mi cuello con miedo—. Ven con mamá —la llamó, la tomó a la fuerza y Lucía de inmediato empezó a llorar—. Tranquila, amor, mamá volvió y nunca más se irá de aquí —afirmó mirándome a mí a los ojos, ¿era una advertencia?

—Sí, mamá, ya no te vuelvas a ir —pidió Lizzie abrazándola con más fuerza. Y como si todo no fuera ya lo suficientemente malo, Luci sin querer empeoró el momento.

—Mamá —me llamó llorando desesperada, extendiéndome sus brazos para que la tomara.

Mi corazón se oprimió y dejé de respirar, incluso Edward, que hasta ese momento había estado perdido en su mundo, se giró a verme sorprendido.

—Mamá —volvió a llamarme, no sabía qué hacer, ¿debía tomarla? ¿Debía irme?

—Debo irme —dije cobardemente.

Lucía comenzó a llorar aun más y escuché su llanto fuera del apartamento; quería regresar y tomarla en mis brazos para que dejara de sufrir pero no podía, ella tenía a su madre con ella. Comencé a alejarme pero en ese momento alguien me llamó.

—Bella, espera.

Me giré y vi a Edward con la mirada llena de sentimientos que no sabía definir.

—Lo siento, Edward. Yo… —comencé a disculparme, era lo peor que había podido pasarme.

—Tranquila, sólo quería aclarar todo. No sé que hace aquí, fue a mi oficina y dijo que quería ver a los niños… —explicó él, yo negué.

—Está bien, es su madre. Yo soy la que debe disculparse, nunca quise que Lucía me llamara de esa manera, lo lamento —susurré bajando la mirada.

—Es muy pequeña, seguro no sabe qué significa, ya se le pasará —intentó tranquilizarme, pero por alguna razón el hecho de que ella me superara me dolía.

—Aun así lamento haberla confundido, esa nunca fue mi intención —dije mirándolo a los ojos.

—Lo sé.

Me abrazó con fuerza y se lo agradecí, porque en realidad necesitaba eso. Me había encariñado con esos niños y con él, ahora yo salía sobrando y lo sabía. Pero tal vez él me eligiera, era egoísta pero en realidad deseaba que lo hiciera.

—Debo ir antes de que los niños empiecen a preguntarle cosas a Tanya.

—Lo sé —acepté abrazándolo.

Él me dio un casto beso y regresó a su apartamento, yo fui al mío e intenté calmar mis nervios.

Estaba por quedarme dormida, pero entonces escuché la puerta con insistencia. Bajé rápidamente y fui a abrir. Frente a mí estaba Edward completamente molesto.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté.

—¡¿Cuánto creíste que iba a durar tu mentira?! —gritó alterado.

—¿De qué hablas? —interrogué confundida.

—Lizzie me dijo la verdad —dijo lleno de enojo, yo no sabía a qué se refería.

—¿De qué verdad me hablas?

—¡¿Desde cuándo le dices a Lucía que te llame mamá? —Iba a protestar pero él no me dejó—. No te atrevas a mentirme, Isabella. Mi hija me contó la verdad y Mateo me preguntó si también podía hacerlo. ¿Cuánto creíste que te duraría la mentira? —me gritó, yo me molesté de inmediato.

—No sé de qué me hablas, jamás le dije a Lucía que me llamara así —dije gritándole también.

—Claro y Lizzie miente —comentó con una mirada que jamás en su vida me había dirigido.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero sí lo hace —afirmé seriamente, no había nada que me hiciera agachar la cabeza.

—No importa lo que digas, confío en ella. Ahora sé que intentabas meterte en la familia a como dé lugar. ¿Qué más harías? Ya me tenías a mí, a Mateo, a Lucía. Sólo te faltaba Lizzie. —Eso me dolió, fue un duro golpe, yo sólo quería ayudarlos, jamás pensé meterme en la familia.

—Yo no…

—¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Dios, soy un idiota. Pero espero entiendas que después de esto no te quiero cerca de mis hijos —advirtió señalándome con un dedo, yo aún estaba dolida.

—Pero… —Mi corazón se rompió, esos niños eran algo tan importante para mí que el hecho de perderlos me dolía como nada en el mundo.

—¡Pero nada! Son mis hijos y te quiero lejos —gritó completamente fuera de sí, yo levanté la mirada.

—¿Por qué no les preguntas si quieren que me aleje? —pregunté con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

—¿Eso quieres? —inquirió enojado.

Él tomó mi mano sin poder decir más y me llevó a su apartamento.

—¡Suéltame! —grité molesta, pero no lo hizo. Los niños me vieron y Tanya también, la única que me sonrió fue Luci.

—Niños, quiero aclarar algo aquí, esta señorita no volverá a esta casa, ¿alguno está en desacuerdo? —Jamás había visto así a Edward y mi corazón dolió al ver como ellos negaban.

—Mat… —Pero él se abrazó más a Tanya, Lizzie no me miró y quise llorar.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó molesto, una lágrima rodó mi mejilla y salí de ahí, él fue tras de mí—. Espero te quedara claro. —Quería llorar, sólo eso.

—¿Esto se acabó entonces? —pregunté con lágrimas en mis ojos, no quería derramarlas, quería ser fuerte, pero mi corazón había salido más dañado de lo que esperaba.

—Esto jamás existió —afirmó con voz ronca mirándome fijamente.

Mi corazón terminó de romperse con aquellas palabras y me solté para correr a mi apartamento. Siempre lo supe, siempre supe que alguien saldría mal de todo esto y por desgracia me tocó a mí.

.

.

**Edward POV**

La vi llorar y me dolió, pero antes que ella estaba mi familia. Mis hijos eran lo más importante, pero esa noche no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad.

Tanya y yo decidimos intentarlo otra vez, por los niños más que nada y esa noche ella volvió a mi cama. La hice mía otra vez, pero al terminar no había satisfacción, no había nada; me sentía vacío y hueco, lo había hecho para vengarme de Bella y terminé sintiéndome así.

Las semanas pasaron lentamente. Los niños al principio se veían más felices, todos menos Luci que cada noche abrazaba el osito que Isabella le había regalado, llorando por su mamá. Me dolía verla así y culpaba a Isabella por el dolor de mi niña.

Al principio creí que había sido lo mejor que pude haber hecho, pero ahora no parecía igual. De pronto la Tanya que siempre conocí volvió, esa chica acostumbrada a los lujos y cosas extravagantes. Ella quería que nos mudáramos a una casa más grande y me parecía buena idea pues los niños pronto necesitarían más espacio, pero ella quería una casa en las zonas más exclusivas de Los Ángeles; mientras yo había pensado en algo más tranquilo, un vecindario familiar a las afueras de la ciudad, pero ella se encaprichó y dijo que quería una casa ahí.

—Tanya, no tenemos el dinero para vivir en ese lugar —expliqué suspirando.

Los niños se habían ido a dormir y estábamos discutiendo en la habitación otra vez por el tema de la casa.

—Claro que sí, tú eres uno de los mejores cardiólogos de la cuidad, ganas más que bien, ¿por qué no podríamos vivir en un lugar así? —preguntó molesta.

Si bien mi trabajo me daba buen dinero no era el suficiente como para vivir en un lugar de ese estilo, si quería ganar ese dinero debía trabajar turnos dobles y eso sería dejar de ver a mis hijos mucho tiempo.

—Porque no está en nuestro presupuesto —aseguré otra vez, estaba cansado de discutir ese tema.

—Lo que pasa es que ya no me amas, por eso no quieres complacerme —dijo como niña pequeña y se acostó a dormir.

—Tanya, claro que te a… —Pero las palabras no parecían querer salir, se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta y no pude decirlo, no pude.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no me compras la casa de mis sueños?

—Yo…

Miré aquellos ojos azules que tanto había amado en mi adolescencia y la mayor parte de mi vida adulta, pero no encontraba el encanto que había visto hace tiempo; sólo veía frío en esos pozos azules. Suspiré y bajé la mirada, al final ella se saldría con la suya, siempre lo hacía.

—Te compraré la casa —dije finalmente.

Ella sonrió, se lanzó a mis brazos. Mi esposa era feliz, yo debía ser feliz por ella, pero curiosamente no era así.

Así empecé a trabajar en turnos dobles, había días en los que no iba a casa y aunque me dolía no ver a mis hijos todos los días como antes, había algo que agradecía, y era no tener que verla a ella.

Hacía unos días había llegado tarde a casa, alrededor de las diez de la noche, seguro de que mis niños ya estaban dormidos. Suspiré mientras buscaba la llave, pero entonces escuché ruido detrás de mí y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. No quería verla, tenía casi un mes sin hacerlo y no quería volver a hacerlo. Pero entonces, mientras intentaba entrar rápidamente a mi apartamento, la vi, sencillamente hermosa, con una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro que iluminaba todo a su paso; ella llevaba el cabello suelto y un vestido azul que le quedaba perfecto, hacía ver sus pequeñas curvas, su maquillaje era sencillo y resaltaba sus ojos. Me perdí en mi ensoñación hasta que un tipo muy alto llegó detrás de ella. Ambos reían juntos y él venía también muy arreglado, ¿era una cita? Fruncí el ceño, por alguna razón eso no me gustaba, en mi corazón sentí un vuelco de desesperación; tenía la necesidad de tomarla y besarla frente aquel tipo, pero no podía porque ella no era mía, ella era libre y yo la odiaba, al menos eso creía.

Desde ese día, casi siempre que llegaba a esas horas veía al tipo salir o entrar al apartamento de Isabella, llevaba así casi dos semanas. Los celos me estaban volviendo loco, pensar que esos labios rosados que había besado tantas noches eran la gloria para alguien más me mataba. Toda mi vida fui un hombre celoso, pero sólo con ella me habían salido esos celos enfermizos, ganas de matar a cualquiera que la tocara. Cuando ella le sonreía al maldito y sus ojos brillaban para él, simplemente me quedaba viendo la escena, no hacía nada, porque debía entender que yo elegí. Yo quería a mi familia, Isabella era sólo un capricho, una probada de aire fresco, eso era todo.

Los días seguían pasando, mañana llegaría el día de las madres y Lizzie estaba muy feliz por llevar a su madre al festival de la escuela. Ella le hizo un regalo en la escuela y había escrito un poema para recitarlo frente a todos. Sus ojos estaban brillosos cuando llegó a pedirle a Tanya que la acompañara y eran una de las cosas más bellas del mundo. Verla feliz me gustaba, me daba cuenta que todo valía la pena.

—Lo siento, pero tengo planes. —Esa respuesta jamás me la imaginé.

Me giré a mirar a Tanya como si ella estuviera loca, ¿qué había dicho? ¿Planes? ¿Qué clase de planes eran más importantes que pasar el día de las madres con su hija?

—¿Qué? —pregunté sorprendido, ella ni siquiera se había inmutado, seguía tranquila.

—Tengo planes. —La miré realmente alterado, Lizzie bajó la mirada y el brillo se perdió. Tanya suspiró al ver mi cara de rabia, creí que accedería pero no—. Nena, tal vez el siguiente año…

—Sí… —respondió Lizzie con la voz baja y se retiró de la mesa.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Mi niña tendría que ir solita al día de las madres cuando tenía a su madre en casa?

—¿Qué clase de planes puedes tener que sean más importantes que tu hija? —interrogué molesto.

—Lo siento, pero estuve esperando esta cita por mucho tiempo y no la voy a reprogramar por un tonto festival.

Quería gritarle, pero sólo salí furioso de la cocina para ir a ver a mi hija. La encontré en su habitación hecha un ovillo en la cama, sollozando con fuerza.

—Amor… —la llamé, ella no levantó al mirada y siguió llorando. Me acerqué y la abracé con fuerza—. Tranquila, mi niña.

—Sólo quería que me acompañara —dijo mirándome con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, rojos e hinchados.

—Lo sé, mi amor —intenté consolarla—. Seguro sus planes son muy importantes —dije aún enfadado, pero intentando que ella confiara en mis palabras.

—¿Qué voy hacer ahora? —preguntó llorando más fuerte.

—Yo puedo ir contigo si quieres —aseguré intentando sonreír.

—No. Todos llevarán a sus mamás y yo no —murmuró llorando en mi pecho.

Al poco rato ella se quedó dormida, yo tuve que ir a trabajar y Tanya seguía como si nada hubiera pasado. Suspiré furioso y salí del apartamento.

Y ahí la vi una vez más, en su puerta, despidiéndose del tipo con quien suponía tenía una relación. Él la besaba cuando ella estaba distraída y ella sonreía correspondiendo el beso, en mi caso me tragaba esa sensación de posesividad y me iba sin decir nada.

.

.

**Lizzie POV**

Tenía miedo, ella seguro me odiaba, pero era mi única opción. Toqué la puerta y mis manos empezaron a sudar, estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Y si me decía que no? Ella abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que al verme cayó.

—Hola —dijo seria.

Ella jamás me había hablado de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando fui una grosera con ella, siempre lo hacía de una manera dulce que me hacía querer relacionarme con ella.

—Hola —respondí bajito.

Ella me miró esperando que dijera algo, saqué detrás de mi pantalón la invitación del día de las madres en la escuela, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y sin mirarla a los ojos le tendí la invitación.

—Yo… yo quería pedirte que fueras conmigo —dije con la voz baja. Ella tomó la invitación y la leyó, su ceño se frunció y me miró confundida.

—Liz, esto es para tu madre.

No me pasó desapercibido que me llamara _Liz_ cuando ella nunca lo hacía. Seguro ella me odiaba, después de todo yo mentí, por mi culpa mi padre la había despedido y corrido de casa.

—Ella no… no puede acompañarme —dije triste de nuevo.

Me dolía que mi mamá no quisiera ir conmigo, había esperado ese día desde que volvió, le escribí un poema y le hice un bonito regalo pero no se lo podría dar.

—Me gustaría acompañarte pero no puedo —murmuró aún sería. Mi única oportunidad se fue a la basura, mis ojos buscaron los suyos intentando que aceptara, pero ella seguía tendiéndome la invitación—. La escuela no me deja —terminó mirándome a los ojos.

Suspiré y tomé de vuelta la invitación. Estaría solita en el salón mientras todos los demás jugaban con sus mamis y les entregaban sus regalos. Asentí y regresé a mi apartamento, mi madre ni siquiera había notado que me había ido.

Entré y fui directo al cuarto de Luci, estar con ella me tranquilizaba, pero sólo pude llorar, estaba muy triste.

Luci dormía abrazada a aquel peluche que Isabella le había dado, el pato había quedado en el olvido, desde que ella se fue sólo le importaba ese peluche. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos tenían pequeñas lágrimas en las pestañas, seguro que había llorado hasta dormirse como cada noche desde que Bella dejó de venir a casa. No sabía por qué Lucía la llamaba mamá, ella no era nuestra madre, no lo era. Odiaba que hiciera eso, pero era sólo un bebé, seguro cuando creciera entendería que ella sólo fue una niñera.

Suspirando regresé a mi habitación y me quedé dormida llorando.

Al día siguiente iba con cara de pocos amigos, mi padre seguía diciendo que él podría quedarse pero yo no lo quería a él, quería a mi mamá.

Entré a la escuela y vi a todos con sus mamás. Suspiré tragándome mis lágrimas, aún me quedaban cuatro horas allí. Tomé mi lugar, la maestra me vio solita así que se acercó.

—Lizzie, ¿dónde está tu mamá? —preguntó. La miré a los ojos y entonces una mano se posó sobre mi hombro.

—Lamento llegar tarde.

Me giré sorprendida y vi a Bella sonriéndole a la maestra, llevaba una mochila al hombro y sus mejillas estaban rojas, su cabello alborotado, se veía que había corrido bastante.

—Oh… no se preocupe, apenas vamos a iniciar —aseguró la maestra sonriendo, ella se fue y yo me levanté mirando a Bella fijamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté sorprendida, ella dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se agachó a mi altura.

—Una vez mi madre enfermó el día de las madres, tuve que ir sola a la escuela y me la pasé triste por ver a todos con sus mamás. Así que mientras iba a la escuela hoy, me di cuenta que no quería que otro sufriera lo que yo aquel día, así que vine corriendo —me contó sonriendo.

Sonreí y la abracé con fuerza, Bella era la mejor.

—Gracias —dije contra su cuello, ella me abrazó también y asintió.

Durante las siguientes horas jugamos y nos divertimos mucho. Leí mi poema y ella me aplaudió más que nadie, llegó la hora de los regalos y con una sonrisa tomé el mío y se lo di, pero ella negó.

—No, dáselo a tu mamá cuando llegues a casa —dijo negando rápidamente; pero yo no quería que lo tuviera mi mamá, ella ni siquiera se había dignado a venir.

—Pero quiero dártelo a ti —dije sinceramente.

Ella sonrió y asintió tomándolo. Era un simple florero pero me había esforzado mucho en pintarlo y ponerlo bonito, ella me abrazó y yo también lo hice, nadie nunca había hecho algo tan lindo por mí.

Ella se fue pocos minutos antes de que mi papá pasara por mí, él me vio sonreír y me miró curioso.

.

.

**Edward POV**

—¿Cómo te fue princesa? —pregunté sonriendo, se veía mejor que en la mañana, su sonrisa iluminaba el auto y sus ojos había dejado de estar tristes.

—Tuve el mejor día de las madres —dijo sonriente.

Sonreí, tal vez al final Tanya sí había venido.

—¿En serio? —interrogué curioso, quería saber todo acerca de su día.

—Sí —contestó con una sonrisa enorme, sus ojos brillosos me llenaban de felicidad.

—¿Por qué? —Estaba emocionado, quizá Tanya sí había cambiado.

—Porque al final no tuve que estar sola. —Sonreí en grande—. Bella vino conmigo.

Me sorprendí mucho, ¿Bella había venido?

—¿Bella? —murmuré impresionado, ella no tenía por qué pero aun así aquí estuvo.

—Sí, ayer la invité y me dijo que no podía, pero hoy llegó corriendo y se quedó conmigo todo el día —me contó feliz.

Me sorprendí, a pesar de todo Bella había estado ahí para ella, más de lo que su madre se dignó a estar.

—¿Se divirtieron? —pregunté intentando saber más.

—Sí, jugamos y ganamos muchos concursos, leí mi poema y ella me aplaudió mucho; le di mi regalo y me abrazó. Fue muy divertido.

La sonrisa en la cara de mi niña era imborrable, sus ojitos brillaban, estaba más que feliz.

Al llegar a casa Tanya estaba en el sofá enviando mensajes de texto, suspiré y pasé rápido a darles de comer a los niños, a ella no quería ni hablarle.

Al salir del apartamento para volver al hospital para otro turno de diez horas suspiré, me acerqué a la puerta de Isabella y toqué. Estaba nervioso por su reacción, pero al salir su sonrisa no me dejó pensar.

—Hola, Isabella —saludé educadamente.

—Edward —respondió, ella seguía sonriendo, estaba completamente fuera de sí.

—Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por Lizzie.

—No fue nada —dijo todavía sonriente.

—Fue mucho, sin ti habría estado sola todo el día —comenté y realmente le estaba agradecido, lo que había hecho hizo sonreír a mi hija.

—Fue un placer.

De pronto algo en su mano llamó mi atención, un brillo, fijé ahí mi vista y mi corazón dejó de latir. Un anillo. Ella giró la mirada, vio lo que yo veía y sonrió.

—¿Qué… —Pero ni siquiera podía formular la pregunta completa.

—Voy a casarme. —Soltó de pronto, mi corazón parecía no querer latir, y mis ojos buscaban en los suyos que todo eso fuera una mentira.

—¿Con quién? —pregunté con la voz ronca.

—No creo que lo conozcas, pero se llamada Jacob Black, es mi mejor amigo. Hemos salido por tres meses y me pidió que me casara con él —me contó con una tierna sonrisa mirando su anillo, mi corazón se oprimió.

—¿Tan pronto? —Yo había tardado cuatro años en pedírselo a Tanya y lo había hecho porque ella quedó embarazada.

—Bueno, nos conocemos de toda la vida, para nosotros no fue tan poco tiempo —aseguró sonriente.

—Felicidades —respondí como un idiota, cuando lo que quería era besarla con fuerza y dejarle en claro que ella no podía casarse, ella era mía, yo la había hecho mía, yo la amaba. Pero era tarde, yo la cagué de muchas formas, el momento de decir todo eso había pasado. Bella era de otro ahora y se casaría con él, un hombre que la valoraba como el tesoro que era y, aunque por dentro eso me matara, yo debía aceptar la derrota.

—Gracias.

Nos despedimos, ella volvió a su apartamento y yo fui directo al hospital. Había algunas citas pero nada importante, era una noche tranquila. Aproveché para tomar un descanso, todo me tenía agotado; las largas jornadas allí, los niños, la casa y Bella… Enterarme de su boda me había pegado más de lo que pensaba y quería llorar por no haber luchado, por perderla sin haberla tenido.

Esa mujer que le había llevado alegría a mis hijos, que había enseñado a mi pequeña Lucía a decir papá, que había vuelto a Mateo un niño educado y que había hecho de todo por Lizzie, era la misma que me había robado el corazón. Sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos, su forma de ver la vida, su manera de entregarse… Isabella era una mujer magnífica y yo me había enamorado como un idiota de ella, pero lo comprendí demasiado tarde.

Pasaron dos semanas enteras desde aquella noche y las cosas en casa iban aun peor. Tanya y yo ni siquiera compartíamos cuarto, me cansé y le pedí el divorcio. Ella no se molestó, pero dijo que lucharía por quedarse con los niños porque sabía que eran lo más importante para mí. Yo no dejaría que lo hiciera, pero sus palabras si me dieron miedo.

Así que estaba en mi cama, solo, con los niños en sus cuartos. Me sorprendió que ninguno se molestara porque Tanya se fuera, ni siquiera Lizzie que era la que más la quería cerca.

Suspiré y di la vuelta en la cama, había dejado de trabajar turnos dobles, podía venir a dormir y pasar un rato con mis hijos. Seríamos esto, debíamos acostumbrarnos, sólo ellos tres y yo. Porque de mujeres no quería saber, la única a la que quería a mi lado se casaría pronto y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Papá, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó Lizzie desde la puerta, asentí y ella entró rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa, nena? —dije cuando se sentó a mi lado.

—Necesito decirte algo —murmuró nerviosa, jugando con sus manos y mirando la cama.

—¿Qué ocurre? —consulté con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo… yo te mentí —susurró bajito, me levanté y la miré confundido.

—¿En qué? —Estaba realmente confundido, ella no era así.

—Bella nunca le pidió a Lucía que la llamara mamá —aseguró sin mirarme a los ojos, mi cara fue de total sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Ella le estaba enseñando a decir su nombre cuando Lucía le dijo mamá —explicó escondiendo más su rostro, tomé su mentón y la levanté con cuidado para que me mirara a los ojos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque quería que mi mamá se quedara con nosotros y ella me dijo que si quería que eso pasara debía decirte eso para que Bella se fuera y no quisiera meterse en la familia —dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Me quedé de piedra, Tanya había usado a los niños a su favor, usó la vulnerabilidad de Lizzie para su propio beneficio. Abracé a mi hija que lloraba desconsolada.

—Tranquila, amor —pedí acariciando su espalda, ella no tenía la culpa, Tanya era la única culpable aquí.

—Es que todo es mi culpa, papá. —Yo rápidamente negué.

—No, mi amor…

—Sí, lo es. Lucía está triste porque por mí ella no puede ver a Bella, cuando es lo más cercano que ha tenido a una mamá. Mateo la extraña también, lo he visto abrazando su foto juntos. Tú también la extrañas… Todos sufren porque yo mentí.

La abracé más fuerte. Todos habíamos cometido errores cuando se trataba de Bella, pero definitivamente el mayor había sido el mío, Lizzie sólo quería a su mamá de vuelta.

—Amor, no llores. Tal vez todos nos equivocamos con Bella, ella sólo quería hacernos felices y nosotros le pagamos muy mal. La única que siempre estuvo de su parte fue Luci, supongo que por su inocente corazón. Pero tú no eres la culpable, eres una víctima de las circunstancias, tú sólo quería a tu mamá aquí —dije intentando que ella dejara de culparse.

—Pero ahora me arrepiento, creo que mi mamá nunca nos quiso.

Eso dolió, saber que mi hija sentía eso sobre su madre era triste.

—Sí los quiere, sólo es distinta… —No quería que ninguno de mis hijos se sintiera así.

—No, si nos quisiera no se habría ido nunca. La única que nos quiere aparte de ti es Bella, ella si nos quería mucho y fue lo más cercano que tuvimos a una madre. Nos cuidaba, nos ayudaba en las tareas, le enseñó a Luci a hablar, me ayudó en mi primer baile y el día de las madres…

La abracé con más fuerza y la arrullé en mis brazos, las lágrimas en sus ojos eran el mayor dolor que podía experimentar.

—Tranquila, mi amor, todo estará bien.

Ella se quedó dormida al poco rato, la acomodé en la cama y me levanté para salir de la habitación, pasando las manos por mi cabello.

Bella fue la que pagó los platos rotos de toda esa situación. Yo le grité, la humillé y lastimé por una mentira. Sabía que mi hija jamás lo haría con mala intención, ella en serio creyó en su madre y que esa vez se quedaría para siempre. A la única que verdaderamente odiaba era a Tanya, porque con sus mentiras me arrebató a mi precioso ángel, mi Bella, esa preciosa chica que se abrió paso al momento en que entró en la casa. Sus sonrisas y su forma de ser habían robado los corazones de todos en la casa, la amaba como jamás había amado a nadie y la perdí.

Negué con la cabeza, eso no podía ser todo. Salí del apartamento y fui directo al suyo tocando con insistencia, pero su puerta no se abrió. Toqué aún más fuerte y en ese momento el hombre que cuidaba del edificio subió y me vio tocando la puerta.

—Señor Cullen, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó mirándome confundido.

—Sólo necesito hablar con Isabella —dije volviendo a tocar en la puerta.

—¿La señorita Swan? —consultó aún más confundido.

—Sí —contesté, la verdad no entendía su interés.

—Ella no está —dijo secamente, yo me giré a mirarlo sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Se mudó hace una semana con su prometido —explico en realidad sin mucho interés.

—Se fue… —Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca, era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Sí, se veía muy feliz —aseguró sonriente.

—Gracias —murmuré antes de darme la vuelta y regresar al apartamento. Al parecer, sí era todo.

Me acosté al lado de mi hija que dormía tranquilamente y suspiré. En esa cama la había hecho mía tantas veces, su aroma quedó grabado en las sábanas pero ya no quedaba nada, la había perdido.

.

.

Pasaron dos semanas más, los niños poco a poco superaban todo lo de Tanya, pero aun seguían tristes por la repentina partida de Bella. Cuando preguntaron por qué se había ido les dije que ella iba a casarse. La única que comprendía eso era Lizzie que, en cuanto lo escuchó, se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto, hablamos y le dije que no era su culpa, pero ella seguía igual.

Ese día decidí llevarlos al parque para despejarlos un poco. Lizzie se mecía sin emoción en los columpios, mientras Mateo corría con los demás niños. Lucía jugaba con la arena y yo estaba a su lado mientras ella sonreía.

De pronto levantó su carita y sus ojos se iluminaron, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios y, sin esperármelo, se levantó dando pasos torpes y con todo el aire que sus pequeños pulmones tenían gritó feliz:

—¡MAMÁ!

Sus piernitas se movían torpemente mientras daba pasos temerosos, yo en cambio estaba helado. Ahí estaba ella, con un bonito vestido y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, hermosa. Mi recuerdo no le hacía justicia, ella siempre sería la hermosa joven que entró a mi casa para ponerla patas arriba y cambiarnos para bien a todos.

Bella la vio y se agachó para atraparla entre sus brazos.

—¡Luci! —gritó llena de emoción, sus ojos brillaban y su mirada se llenó de ternura—. Mi bebé… —dijo dulcemente y sonreí.

Tal vez no fuera su madre biológica, pero ella representaba todo lo que una madre era para un niño. Ella cuidó de Lucía, la arropaba en las noches, le cantaba hasta que se quedaba dormida, le enseñó a hablar; Bella era una madre por naturaleza. Me acerqué a pasos lentos, intentado darle su espacio al lado de Lucía que era la que más la había necesitado en estos meses. Cuando las alcancé le sonreí sinceramente y ella me regaló una sonrisa también.

—Hola —dije mirándola a los ojos, esos pozos color chocolate que tanto amaba.

—Hola —contestó con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté tontamente al no saber qué más decir. Estaba perdido observando su bello rostro, tan angelical como lo recordaba.

—Bien —contestó bajito.

Luci se acomodó en el pecho de Bella, casi queriendo amarrarse a ella para que no se fuera nunca más.

—¿Podemos hablar? —pregunté mirándola a los ojos, ella suspiró y asintió.

—Bebé, ¿por qué no vas a jugar?

Sabía que prefería que Lucía no escuchara nuestra plática, pero por el rostro de Luci supe que ella no se iría a ningún lado sin Isabella.

—No, mami, yo qui tigo —dijo ella acariciándole el cabello.

—Bien —dijo Bella suspirando.

Nos sentamos en una banca apartada, pero desde donde podía cuidar de mis otros hijos. Bella sentó a Lucía con cuidado en su regazo y su vestido se pegó más a su vientre que para mi sorpresa estaba abultado. Levanté la mirada a sus ojos y ella suspiró.

—¿Estás… —Perdí el aliento y mis ojos buscaron rápidamente suyos.

—Sí —respondió con una tierna sonrisa y posó la mano en su vientre.

—¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo? —pregunté, ella miró a Lucía y suspiró.

—Amor, necesito hablar algo con tu papi, así que por qué no vas a jugar con Lizzie —volvió a intentar, Luci lo pensó un momento y luego la miró.

—¿Tú quedas? —susurró mirándola a los ojos.

—Claro, bebé.

Luci se estiró y besó la mejilla de Bella para después bajarse con cuidado y caminar con pasitos torpes hasta Lizzie que se mecía en los columpios. En cuanto la vio la ayudó a ir a los juego de los niños más pequeños.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté mirándola a los ojos, ella me miró fijamente.

—Tengo cuatro meses —contestó mi pregunta anterior, mirándome a los ojos.

Yo, irremediablemente, me puse a sacar cuentas. Ella y yo habíamos estado juntos hacía cuatro meses, había una posibilidad de que…

—Es tuyo —dijo firme.

Mi corazón saltó emocionado, un hijo con ella, con mi Bella, eso sonaba a gloria. El único problema era que ella se casaría con Jacob.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste? —pregunté, aunque lo que quería hacer era tomarla en mis brazos y besarla para festejar la noticia.

—Hace dos semanas. No había presentado los síntomas así que hace dos semanas cuando fui al médico por una gripe me topé con esta sorpresa. Sé que es tuyo porque eres el único con el que he estado en este tiempo… —explicó sonrojada y bajando la mirada al piso.

—¿Y Jacob? —pregunté a la defensiva. No era que no confiara en su palabra, estaba seguro de que el bebé era mío, como lo era ella, pero aun así los celos seguían ahí.

—Él y yo jamás nos acostamos, si es lo que estás intentando decir —dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te casarás con él? —inquirí, era lo más importante ahora.

—No. Terminé el compromiso en cuanto me enteré del embarazo. Él quería seguir y prometió cuidar del bebé… —dijo suspirando.

—Él no debe cuidar del bebé, yo puedo hacerlo, soy su padre —afirmé tomando sus manos.

—Le dije que no porque mi hijo tenía un padre y no era justo que él que cuidara de mi bebé… —continuó.

Eso era lo de menos, yo la quería conmigo, quería que lo volviéramos a intentar, no sólo por el bebé, sino por nosotros. Sabía lo que se sentía no tenerla cerca y no quería sentirlo de nuevo.

—¿Dónde te estás quedando? —pregunté emocionado.

—En un apartamento en el centro, intenté recuperar el que tenía pero al parecer ya está rentado —dijo con una mueca.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? No es muy grande pero…

Ella negó de inmediato.

—No, Edward. Ese sería un gran error. —Zafó sus manos de las mías.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya cometimos muchos errores, desde el momento en que nos acostamos empezamos a cometer error tras error. Confundimos nuestros papeles y ahora aquí estamos, tú estás con Tanya y con los niños, mientras yo tendré a un hijo tuyo cuando tú ni siquiera confías en mí —dijo negando con la cabeza y mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que confío en ti. Aquella noche dije muchas estupideces, Bella —intenté justificarme, pero ella suspiró y negó.

—Ya no importa. —Claro que importaba, la lastimé y lo sabía.

—Necesito explicarte muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, Tanya y yo nos estamos divorciando, ella fue la que convenció a Lizzie de que mintiera para que yo me enojara contigo y todo lo que dije aquella noche fue una mentira —comencé a explicar, pero ella negó otra vez.

—Edward eso ya no importa. Sinceramente me alegro de que Tanya y tú hayan decidido terminar, es lo mejor para ustedes y para los niños; y lo de Lizzie lo comprendo, ella esperó por mucho tiempo que su mamá volviera. Ella sólo hizo lo que cualquier niño, defender a su madre y aquella noche quedó en el pasado. Ahora lo único que me importa es mi hijo y lo que voy a hacer.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo no te voy a obligar a que le des pensión o tu apellido. Pensaba decírtelo pero no había encontrado la manera de hacerlo, pero yo necesito tomar las decisiones. Yo cuidaré de él y no quiero que nada malo le pase, así que necesito acomodar mi vida ahora —explicó. Pero yo quería ser parte de todo eso aunque ella no lo supiera.

—Bella, no tienes que hacerlo sola, somos dos los que engendramos a este bebé, así que dos somos los que cuidaremos de él. Soy su padre, quiero que crezca conmigo como sus hermanos —dije mirando a los niños jugar, ella me miró confundida.

—Puedes pasar tanto tiempo con él como quieras —afirmó mirando un punto fijo en el parque.

—Quiero que sean 24 horas al día, los siete días de la semana, Bella —dije tomando sus manos de nuevo.

—Edward, eso es imposible… —aseguró soltándose.

—Pero si aceptas venirte con nosotros —intenté de nuevo.

—¿Cómo se supone que eso va a funcionar? Tú y yo somos prácticamente dos extraños, Lizzie sigue sin aceptarme por completo, Mateo muy pronto comprenderá lo que pasa a su alrededor y preguntará qué demonios hago en su casa. La única feliz será Lucía porque estaré ahí con ella como lo desea, es la única que me abriría felizmente su casa —contestó molesta.

—No es verdad, yo estaría feliz de tenerte ahí, Lizzie está muy arrepentida por lo que pasó y Mateo te adora… Podemos hacerlo, Bella, podemos intentar ser una familiar —murmuré levantándome para seguirla, ella me miró fijamente.

—Pero no lo somos. Tú tenías razón, ellos no son mis hijos, aunque yo los quiera así, debo aceptar que no lo son y mientras más me encariñe con ellos más difícil será.

Veía el dolor en sus ojos, aún seguía dolida por mis palabras. Ella no se merecía todo lo que dije aquella noche, ellos sí eran sus hijos, tal vez no de sangre, pero sí de corazón.

—Ellos son más tus hijos que de Tanya. Tú los cuidaste, les diste amor, les contaste historias para dormir, les diste recuerdos que jamás olvidarán. Bella, para ellos eres su madre, tal vez sólo te tuvimos por un mes con nosotros, pero con eso bastó para que te metieras en el corazón de cada uno de nosotros —dije tomando sus manos entre las mías para que mirara mis ojos.

—No puedo volver a jugar a ser la mamá, Edward. No puedo volver a salir lastimada —susurró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No lo harás. Yo y los niños te queremos cerca —aseguré tomando su rostro entre mis manos, limpiando sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué quieres que haga eso? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos, veía el dolor en ellos.

—Porque te necesito a mi lado —respondí completamente sincero.

—¿Y no es sólo porque llevo a tu hijo en el vientre? —siguió preguntando.

—No. Yo supe que sentía algo por ti hace bastante tiempo y el bebé me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque hace unas horas te creía perdida y ahora tengo la oportunidad de tenerte de vuelta.

Ella seguía sin confiar en mí, al menos no por completo.

—Escucha, Edward, no puedo hacerlo, el que tenga un hijo tuyo no quiere decir que ahora tenemos que regresar y que debemos intentarlo. —Ella estaba completamente a la defensiva.

—Sé que no, pero tampoco quiere decir que no podamos hacerlo —dije intentando que ella confiara, sólo necesitaba que volviera a confiar, aunque sabía que no sería fácil.

—Es muy pronto, yo acabo de terminar mi relación con Jake.

—Tú no lo amabas —afirmé serio, ella me miró negando.

—Estás loco. Claro que lo amaba.

—¿Por qué no puedo creerme eso? —pregunté, ella corrió la mirada.

—Edward, eso ya no importa…

—Claro que importa, dime ¿me amas? Al menos en el pasado, ¿lo hiciste? ¿O sólo fue una aventura más? —dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara.

—Sí, te amé. Pero ahora no sé qué es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida y hasta que no tenga claros mis planes no puedo tomar decisiones —respondió alejándose de mí.

—¿Ya no me amas? Porque yo sí te amo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se enfocaron en mis ojos.

—No me hagas esto —pidió llorando.

—Lo siento —susurré abrazándola con fuerza.

—Es que no ves que me duele. Sé que no era lo mismo y que debías escuchar a tu hija pero la elegiste a ella. No me amabas, de haberlo hecho habrías confiado en mí y no en ella.

—Sí te amaba, me dolió hacer aquello pero si no terminaba con eso por completo estaría detrás de ti todo el tiempo. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue no partirle la cara a ese tipo cada vez que lo veía besarte? Quería decirle que eras mía, que te amaba, pero no podía…

Ella se alejó y comenzó a pegarme en el pecho.

—¡Quería que lo hicieras! ¡Quería que me dijeras que me amabas! ¡Que no dejaras que él me enamorara! Pero tú te hiciste a un lado tan fácil. —Dejó de luchar y comenzó a llorar, yo sólo la abracé.

—Yo creí que querías que me alejara. Te veías tan feliz con él…

Nos quedamos abrazados, mi cabeza era una locura, estaba seguro de que no quería perderla otra vez y que lucharía por ella, sólo debía encontrar la forma de hacerlo.

—Déjame intentarlo, Bella. Iniciemos de cero.

—No lo sé —respondió bajito.

—Tienes razón, es muy pronto para vivir juntos y hacer como si nada. Pero podemos iniciar de cero, puedo ser el hombre que tú necesitas, quiero demostrarte que puedo —afirmé mirando sus ojitos.

—¿Cómo harás eso? —preguntó respirando entrecortadamente.

—Podemos salir, ser amigos, conocernos y luego decidir qué hacer.

Y así inició todo de nuevo…

Luci amaba ir a visitar a Bella y era un buen pretexto para mí llevarla, así podía ver a Bella tanto como quisiera. Habíamos salido como amigos y nos estábamos conociendo, había cosas de ella que me causaban fascinación y me encantaban, había olvidado esa fase en la que te enamoras como un loco y te sientes como un adolescente de nuevo.

Mateo y Lizzie no se atrevían a ir al apartamento de Bella, a pesar de que les dije que ella no estaba molesta con ellos y que quería verlos, ellos seguían resistentes a ir. Sabía que mi hijo se moría por ir a verla, así que cuando lo vi una noche abrazando su foto fuertemente, me acerqué a hablar con él. Al entrar me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté sentándome a su lado, él me miró a los ojos.

—La extraño. Quiero que sea mi mami como de Lucía —dijo y miró la foto con mucha nostalgia—. Pero ella no va a querer porque yo no la defendí, yo no la cuide como le prometí. Ella ya no me quiere.

—Mateo, Bella te adora, eres su pequeño Romeo, ¿recuerdas? —Él sonrió y asintió—. Ella también te extraña y quiere verte, ¿por qué no vas conmigo y con Luci mañana?

—¿En serio quiere que vaya? —Sus ojos brillaron y me miró emocionado.

—Sí, así podrás conocer a tu hermanito —dije sonriente.

—¿Hermanito? —preguntó emocionado.

—Sí, Bella va a tener un bebé y será un niño —le conté orgulloso de mi bebé. Habíamos ido a la ecografía y descubrimos sería un niño, sabía que Mateo siempre había querido un hermanito y cuando le dije eso vi sus ojos brillar.

—¿En serio? ¿Bella tiene un bebé? —murmuró levantándose en la cama y sonriéndome emocionado.

—Sí, aun es pequeñito y vive en el vientre de Bella, pero cuando nazca debe conocerte y la forma en que los bebés conocen a su familia es por su voz, tú puedes hablarle. Luci lo hace todo el tiempo y al bebé le gusta —le conté sonriente.

—¿Cuándo nacerá?

—Dentro de unos meses.

—¿Vendrá a vivir aquí?

—Tal vez, si convencemos a Bella —expliqué sonriente.

—Sí, entonces debo ir y decirle a Bella que la quiero mucho y que quiero que sea mi mami y que venga a vivir con nosotros.

—Estoy seguro de que a ella le encantara escuchar todo eso. Ahora a dormir y mañana iremos con Bella.

—¿Lizzie también irá?

—No lo sé, campeón, Lizzie aún tiene miedo de ver a Bella.

—Fuimos malos con ella —dijo pensativo mientras se acomodaba entre las cobijas.

—Sí, ahora debemos demostrarle que estamos arrepentidos y que la queremos mucho para que ella quiera volver con nosotros.

—¿Será tu novia? —preguntó mirándome fijamente.

—Tal vez —respondí pensativo, él sonrió.

—Ojalá, así será nuestra mami y seremos muy felices los seis juntos —murmuró acomodándose entre las cobijas y cerrando sus ojitos. Apagué la luz y salí de ahí con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, Mateo, Lucía y yo fuimos a ver a Bella, Lizzie no quiso por más que intentamos convencerla.

Bella estaba feliz de ver a Mateo, lo había extrañado y él ni se diga, no había poder humano que hiciera que se separara de ella. Así que cuando llegó la hora de irnos fue todo lo contrario a días anteriores, en lugar de no querer ir a casa de Bella no quería volver a nuestra casa.

—Papi, yo quiero quedarme con Bella —dijo llorando.

Lucía se había quedado dormida así que estaba acomodada en su lugar en el auto, era más sencillo que hace unas semanas, cuando no quería irse de aquí.

—Volveremos después, Mateo.

—Sí, cariño. Puedes venir cuando quieras, pero ahora debes volver a casa para dormir y para cuidar de Lizzie.

—Yo cuido de ti y mi papá de Lizzie, así que me quedo contigo —afirmó él abrazando a Bella.

—Yo soy grande no necesito que me cuides.

—Pero tienes un bebé aquí —explicó tomando su vientre entre sus manitas—, y yo debo cuidarlos a los dos.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y tomó sus manitas dándole un tierno beso en ellas.

—Prometo que estaremos bien.

—Bien. —Suspiró Mateo al ver que no tenía las de ganar—. ¿Puedo volver mañana?

—Claro.

—Te amo, Bella —dijo abrazándola con fuerza. Ella lo abrazó también, besó su cabeza y lo dejó ir al auto.

—Te amo, peque.

Lo acomodé en el asiento al lado de Lucía y cerré la puerta, me giré hacía Bella y le sonreí tomando sus manos.

—Nos evitaríamos esto si aceptas venir con nosotros.

—Edward…

—Bien, lo dejaré por ahora, pero quiero invitarte a una cita mañana.

—¿Una cita?

—Sí, tú y yo. Nuestra primera cita.

—¿Eso quiere decir que quieres ser algo más que amigos? —dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonreí y pasé mis brazos por su cintura, pegándola a mí tanto como su vientre me lo permitía.

—Me encantaría ser algo más que amigos —aseguré con una sonrisa—. Así que… ¿qué me dices?

—Acepto tener una cita contigo.

—Paso por ti a las siete.

—Claro. Pero le prometí a Mateo que podía venir mañana.

—Le diré que tenemos que ir con sus abuelos y seguro acepta.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, así aprovecho para pedirles que cuiden de ellos.

—¿Cómo está Lizzie? ¿Aún no quiere venir?

—Sigue igual, no sé qué hacer para que me crea que tú quieres verla —dije con una mueca.

—Dale tiempo.

Le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—La quiero tanto, señorita Swan.

—Señor Cullen, es usted un coqueto.

Me reí ante su comentario y la solté con dulzura.

—Nos vemos mañana —dije con una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Mis padres aceptaron cuidar de los niños y mi madre quería saber todo sobre la chica con quien saldría. Le dije que la conocería pronto si las cosas iban bien, aún no le conté sobre el embarazo de mi Bella, quería hacerlo, pero primero lo hablaría con ella para saber si quería contarlo.

Estaba nervioso, era nuestra primera cita real y quería que fuera perfecta. Llegué a las siete en punto a su casa y le llevé unas lindas rosas. Ella me regaló esa sonrisa que me aceleraba el corazón.

—Son hermosas, gracias —dijo antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia la cocina para ponerlas en agua.

—Te ves hermosa —afirmé mirándola dulcemente.

—Gracias.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—¿No planeaste una gran cena? —preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa—. Ese no es el estilo de Edward Cullen.

—Pues sí planeé una cena en un lugar bastante llamativo, por así decirlo, pero sinceramente creo que tú no quieres algo así.

—Bueno, Edward. Tienes razón, lo mío no son los grandes restaurantes en los que se tiene que hacer reservación para poder entrar.

—Ves, te dije que esto de los amigos nos ayudaría a conocernos —aseguré sonriente, ella se rió bajito—. Entonces… ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

—Mmm… tengo una idea —contestó tomando su bolso y con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro—. ¿Vamos?

—Claro —murmuré siguiéndola.

Salimos en el auto y dejé que ella me guiara.

—¿Un supermercado?

—Sólo es una parada —dijo divertida—. Ven, debemos comprar algunas cosas.

La seguí y compramos galletas saldas, queso crema, fresas, chocolate, chantillí, un vino espumoso sin alcohol, una manta y otras cosas. Salimos del lugar con las bolsas y yo seguía bastante confundido.

—¿Qué planea, señorita Swan? —pregunté tomando el camino que ella me indicaba, era una salida de la ciudad.

Ella sonrió y me siguió dando indicaciones.

Llegamos a un mirador, estaba oscuro salvo por la luz de una enorme lámpara y las luces de la ciudad que se veían desde ahí. No creía que fuera un buen lugar para una embarazada, pero ella estaba decidida a pasar allí nuestra cita.

Acomodé la manta en el suelo y bajé todo lo que habíamos comprado. Ella se sentó y me esperó en la manta. Desde ahí podíamos ver toda la ciudad, era una magnífica vista. Ella tomó una galleta y puso queso en ella, me dio una mordida y luego ella terminó de comerla. Sonreí, no era en nada parecida a la cita que había planeado, una brisa pasó y yo la cubrí con mi saco.

—Gracias.

Sonreí y la atraje a mi pecho para mantenerla en calor.

—Esta sin duda es la cita más extraña que he tenido —dije divertido y ella sonrió—. Y mi favorita hasta ahora.

—También la mía —contestó dulcemente.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su vientre y sentí una patadita de nuestro hijo. Sonreí emocionado y casi me giré completamente para poner mis manos sobre su vientre.

—¿Sentiste eso? —pregunté tontamente, ella sonrió y rodó los ojos.

—Sería raro que no lo hubiera sentido —comentó con una sonrisa de burla.

—Es tan maravilloso —susurré atontado por la sensación, ella me miró extrañada.

—¿Por qué estás tan emocionado? No es la primera vez que lo sientes —dijo confundida.

—De hecho lo es —murmuré haciendo una mueca.

—Pero tú…

—Lo sé —la corté levantando los hombros—. Cuando Tanya estuvo embarazada no me dejó ni una sola vez tocar su vientre, así que no pude sentir a ninguno de mis hijos en el vientre de su madre —expliqué recordando cuanto le había rogado a Tanya para que me dejara tocar su vientre y ella negándose como si fuera a lastimarla.

—Eso es horrible —afirmó sorprendida—. Pues a este bebé puedes sentirlo cada vez que quieras.

—Quiero vivir este embarazo como se supone que un padre debe hacerlo. Despertarme a media noche si tienes algún antojo, cuidarte y mimarte tanto como pueda… sentir tu vientre mientras se mueve y ver cómo crece —dije mirando sus ojos, ella sonrió dulcemente.

—Puedes hacer todo eso —aceptó acariciando mi mejilla.

—No si tú vives al otro lado de la ciudad —comenté enfurruñado como un niño.

—No seas exagerado, vivo a 15 minutos de tu apartamento —contestó sonriente.

—Pero si vivieras con nosotros sería mil veces mejor.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia sobre ese tema? Sé que quieres que me vaya con ustedes, pero en realidad no entiendo por qué estás así.

—Porque no quiero perderte —afirmé sinceramente, sólo de pensarlo me dolía.

—No me perderás sólo porque vivamos separados —dijo negando rápidamente.

—Pero me sentiría mejor teniéndote a mi lado.

—Apenas estamos tratando de iniciar una relación, quizá más adelante.

—Bella, quiero que nuestro hijo nazca en una familia.

—El que estemos separados no quiere decir que no lo seamos.

—Lo sé, pero separados no podre cuidar de ti y ayudarte cuando nazca. Quiero ser tu apoyo, Bella.

—Lo eres.

Suspiré, esa noche no la convencería, de eso estaba seguro; pero aun así sonreí, al final lo lograría.

Pasamos la noche hablando de todo un poco. Sobre mi divorcio, que aún estaba en proceso pues Tanya no aceptaba la decisión del juez; ella quería quedarse a los niños pero no le dieron la custodia, porque ella ya los había abandonado una vez. También pidió una pensión, pero como yo me quedaba con los niños y ella había sido la que dejó el hogar eso era casi estúpido de pedir.

Los días después de esa cita fueron maravillosos. Ella y yo iniciamos una relación y era una bonita etapa.

Por fin el divorcio terminó y Tanya oficialmente dejó de ser mi esposa, los niños quedaron bajo mi custodia y Tanya podía verlos ocasionalmente.

Iba feliz al apartamento para contarles la noticia a mis hijos y a Bella, y al entrar los encontré dormidos en la sala. Bella en el sofá grande con Lucía entre sus brazos, Mateo en la alfombra y Lizzie no estaba por ningún lado; ella aún tenía miedo de ver a Bella, así que mantenía su distancia. Me acerqué al sofá y primero levanté a Mateo para llevarlo a su cuarto; luego con cuidado tomé a Luci y la acosté en su cuna. Finalmente, me acerqué a mi Bella que estaba despertando cuando llegué a la sala.

—Hola, amor —dije acariciando su rostro.

—Hola. ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó adormilada.

—Muy bien, por fin soy libre de Tanya —contesté feliz.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó por el cuello.

—Felicidades —murmuró.

Yo llevé mis manos a su vientre donde podía sentir a mi bebé moverse, él también estaba feliz.

—Ahora podemos estar juntos sin ninguna restricción.

—Me alegro mucho.

Esa noche tuvimos una cena para celebrarlo, todos estaban felices de las buenas nuevas. Bella dijo que debía irse a su apartamento, le pedí se quedara esa noche y ella sonrió dulcemente, sabía que se negaría.

Estábamos frente a la puerta de entrada, ella estaba decidida a irse pero en ese momento algo que ninguno se esperaba pasó.

—No te vayas. Por favor, no te vuelvas a ir —pidió Lizzie abrazando a Bella lo más que podía por su vientre.

Bella se quedó completamente sorprendida y no era para menos, yo mismo estaba con la boca abierta.

—Lizzie…

—Por favor, mamá…

Esa simple palabra logró romper cualquier idea que tuviera Bella sobre irse. Había escuchado a Mateo llamarla así y Lucía más que nadie, pero Lizzie jamás y en ese momento todo se quedó en silencio. Bella dejó salir unas lágrimas y finalmente tomó a Lizzie entre sus brazos, era un abrazo entre madre e hija. Una sonrisa se pintó en mi rostro, no había nada más emotivo que ese preciso momento.

—Nunca me volveré a ir, mi niña —le prometió llorando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lamento haberte hecho llorar, mami. Nunca más lo volveré a hacer —le dijo Lizzie al borde del llanto.

—Tranquila, mi amor, todo está bien ahora —respondió Bella abrazándola fuertemente.

—Te amo, mamá.

—Te amo, hija.

Esa escena tocó mi corazón. Esa noche durmieron abrazadas en la cama de Lizzie, ella agarrada a Bella con fuerza como si temiera que se fuera de vuelta y Bella acariciaba su cabellito.

—¿Cómo le pondrás a mi hermanito? —preguntó Lizzie.

Yo estaba parado en la puerta viendo la escena.

—Aún no lo sé, me gusta Anthony.

—Ese nombre es muy bonito. Podríamos decirle Tony.

—Le contaré a tu padre, tal vez él también tenga una idea de cómo quiere llamarlo. —Lizzie asintió.

—Mami, ¿en serio ya no me odias?

—Yo nunca te he odiado, mi amor.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo juro, mi niña. Yo siempre te quise mucho, me dolió lo que pasó, pero sé que tú sólo querías que tu mamá se quedara.

—Tú eres mi mamá —dijo Lizzie acomodándose en su pecho.

—Te quiero, pequeña —aseguró Bella acariciando su cabecita. Con una sonrisa me alejé para ir mi habitación.

Bella no pudo irse de la casa desde ese día, así empezamos a vivir juntos. Ella estaba en el séptimo mes de embarazo y se veía hermosa. Mientras, yo había estado viendo casas sin que ella lo supiera pues quería darles una sorpresa a todos.

Cuando encontré una casa que se acomodaba perfectamente a nuestra familia, la compré de inmediato. Tenía seis habitaciones, así que serían las cuatro de los niños, la nuestra y la de invitados. Estaba en un área perfecta, pues las escuelas estaban muy cerca y la seguridad era grandiosa. Tenía un gran comedor y una cocina enorme, el patio era inmenso y había una alberca tapada; incluso tenía un columpio en los árboles y lo mejor era que estaba amueblada, excepto en las habitaciones que podríamos arreglar entre nosotros.

—¿A dónde nos llevas? —preguntó Bella por décima vez en el viaje.

—Es una sorpresa.

Llegamos al vecindario y vi a varias familias jugar en el pequeño parque que había a unas cuadras de la casa, llegamos a la casa y apagué el motor.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Bella sonriente mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto.

—Es nuestra casa —respondí sonriente.

Bajé a Luci en mis brazos y luego tomé la mano de Lizzie y Bella a Mateo para entrar a la casa.

—Es hermosa —dijo Bella cuando terminamos de verla completamente.

Los niños ya habían elegido sus habitaciones y jugaban en el columpio mientras nosotros los veíamos desde la puerta al patio.

Días después nos mudamos por completo a la casa, terminamos de armar las habitaciones y, entre todos, decoramos la de Tony, nuestro bebé, al que le faltaba un mes para llegar a nuestras vidas. Lizzie se había vuelto muy apegada a Bella, incluso más que Lucía, yo supuse que era porque ella nunca había tenido ese cariño maternal.

.

.

El día llegó, todos estábamos corriendo como locos trayendo las cosas de Bella y del bebé.

—¡Edward! —gritó Bella desde el auto.

—Ya voy, amor —respondí gritando y llevando a Luci hasta el auto. Se la entregué a Lizzie para que la acomodara en su asiento y salimos corriendo rumbo al hospital—. Tranquila, nena. Todo estará bien —le dije tomando su mano.

Llegamos al hospital y se llevaron a Bella dentro de la sala de urgencias. Yo quería ir con ella pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar a los niños solos. Finalmente llegaron mis padres y se pudieron quedar con ellos mientras yo iba con Bella, al llegar la doctora la estaba revisando.

—Tienes tres centímetros de dilatación, Bella. Así que será una larga noche —dijo la doctora sonriendo.

—Edward —me llamó ella. Le sonreí y me acerqué para tomar su mano.

—¿Cómo estás, mi amor?

—Bien —dijo más tranquila—. Pero dice la doctora que estaremos aquí toda la noche —murmuró haciendo un puchero.

—Tranquila, estaré aquí contigo.

—Deberías llevar a los niños a la casa para que duerman —sugirió dulcemente.

—Le diré a mis padres que se los lleven y mañana vuelvan —afirmé mirando sus ojitos cansados.

—Está bien.

Salí y hablé con mis padres para que se llevaran a los niños. Luci se había quedado dormida, así que fácilmente se la pudieron llevar, Mateo quiso decir algo pero el cansancio lo vencía y al final aceptó irse.

—Lizzie, mañana cuando el bebé esté aquí podrán venir a verlo.

—Pero yo quiero quedarme con mi mamá.

—Nena, tu papi no podrá cuidarte y cuidar a tu mami.

Lizzie suspiró y asintió.

—¿Mañana podré venir a verlo?

—Claro, princesa.

—Dile a mi mami que la quiero mucho.

—Se lo diré —dije abrazándola.

Volví con Bella y sus contracciones que la tenían cansada, aunque le habían colocado la epidural por lo que ya no eran tan fuertes. La doctora volvió, revisó a Bella y nos dijo que llevaba cinco centímetros de dilatación.

En la madrugada del 15 de enero nació Anthony Cullen Swan, nuestro cuarto hijo y no precisamente el último.

Nuestros hijos estaban felices con su nuevo hermanito y tenían miles de preguntas sobre cómo cuidar de él. A los pocos días les dieron de alta y lo llevamos a casa donde tendría su propia habitación, justo al lado de la nuestra.

.

.

Ahí estaba mi no tan pequeña familia. Ahora Tony tenía un año de edad, Lucía tres, Mateo siete y Lizzie once.

Mi mejor amigo Emmett estaba sentado a mi lado mientras veíamos a mi dulce familia, era el cumpleaños de mi hijo menor y, sin duda, había sido un festejo por todo lo alto.

En ese tiempo habíamos conseguido que Bella fuera la madre legal de los niños, así que ellos eran sus hijos por todas las de la ley. Ella y yo habíamos tenido una pequeña boda en la que sólo estuvieron nuestros padres y amigos. Y, finalmente, estábamos más que felices. Ella se había graduado en Pedagogía y el próximo otoño entraría a trabajar.

Emmett era un soltero empedernido, pero le gustaban los niños, así que pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros. Yo miraba a mi esposa jugar con los amigos de nuestros pequeños y también sonreír con las madres de estos.

—Es hermosa, Edward —me dijo Emmett señalando la casa.

Él adoraba la casa, decía que si algún día decidía sentar cabeza sin duda compraría una casa así, como yo estaba ocupado mirando a mi esposa, sólo sonreí y asentí.

—En cuanto la vi supe que era lo que mi familia necesitaba —respondí, aunque no hablaba precisamente de la casa.

Mi amigo rió alto y palmeó mi espalda. En ese momento entró una mujer alta y rubia con un gran regalo en sus manos.

—¡Rose! —gritó Bella sonriente.

Emmett se había quedado de piedra mirando a la chica que acababa de entrar a la fiesta.

—Creo que pronto seremos vecinos, amigo —dijo él con la voz divertida, sonreí y le indiqué que nos acercáramos a los demás.

Mientras él y la rubia se conocían yo me puse a jugar con mis hijos y sus amigos. Fue una gran fiesta, al final nos quedamos sólo la familia y amigos más cercanos.

—No, yo no sé pescar. —Escuché a Mateo mientras platicaba con Charlie, el padre de Bella.

—Yo te enseñaré.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en Forks siempre pescamos.

Los ojos de mi hijo eran de completo asombro, él sólo había visto el pescado del supermercado, el día que viera uno vivo quería estar ahí para ver su cara.

—Wow.

—Mira, mami. —Escuché a Lucía llamar a Bella enseñándole un dibujo.

—Es muy bonito mi amor.

—Gracias —dijo ella con una sonrisa y siguió dibujando.

Yo me acerqué a mi esposa y la envolví en mis brazos. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá con Tony en su regazo, lo arrullaba para que se durmiera pues ya era tarde.

—Fue una gran fiesta —dije sonriendo.

—Sí, los niños la disfrutaron mucho.

—Creo que Emmett y Rosalie se entendieron.

—Sí, les doy dos meses para verlos casados.

—¿En serio?

—Rose es de armas tomar, cariño. Si ya puso sus ojos en Emmett, créeme, no lo soltará para nada.

Me reí y besé su mejilla.

—Vamos a acostar a este pateador —dije levantándome y ayudándola a ella, lo llevamos hasta su habitación y lo arropamos para que se quedara completamente dormido.

Luego de acostar a todos nuestros hijos decidimos tomar un baño en el jacuzzi, así que era ahí donde estábamos.

—Jamás pensé que al convertirme en la niñera encontraría al amor de mi vida.

—La mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida fue hacerte la niñera. Bueno, también cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo —dije comenzando a besar su cuello.

—¡Mami! —Se escuchó el grito de Luci desde su cuarto.

—Creí que todos dormían.

—El trabajo de una madre jamás termina —contestó ella levantándose.

—Te acompaño —murmuré levantándome igual y poniéndome la bata.

Nuestros momentos románticos solían ser así, pero siempre encontrábamos algún tiempo para nosotros y nos entregábamos como las primeras veces al hacer el amor y nos besábamos más que ninguna otra pareja de recién casados. La amaba más que a nadie, ella le devolvió la felicidad a mi familia, ella era la madre de mis hijos, ellos eran todo para mí.

Nuestra familia era lo más preciado que tenía.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé?

—Tuve una pesadilla, ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?

Bella sonrió y me miró resignada a que esa no sería nuestra noche. Sonreí y pasé a tomar a mi pequeña en brazos.

—Claro que sí —le respondí.

Atraje a Bella a mis brazos y fuimos directo a nuestra habitación, Luci se quedó dormida rápidamente y nosotros nos miramos sonrientes.

—Te amo —dijo ella en un susurro.

Sonreí y me acerqué lo más que pude para dejar un beso en sus labios.

—Te amo —contesté.

Tal vez nuestro inicio no fue el mejor, pero no cambiaría nada porque todo eso me llevó a ese preciso momento. Nuestra familia era perfecta.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco a mi nueva y estrenada Beta Flor eres super :D<strong>

**Espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de historias con niños pero espero sea de su agrado :D**


End file.
